The Dark
by Krystiana
Summary: The war against Voldemort has peaked, causing Hogwarts to close and send the wizarding world spiraling into despair. When Voldemort himself tells Harry why he wanted him dead, can Harry handle the truth? HP/DM slash. 6/25
1. Prologue: War

The Dark  
Prologue: War  
Krystiana   
kbrannan@neo.rr.com 

* * *

Harry Potter and all related characters aren't mine. If you're reading this, hopefully you know who they are so I don't have to list them. 

This is... well, version two of this chapter, I suppose. I went through and changed a few things, caught a few typos... general editing. Enjoy 

Still my first Harry Potter fic. Comments, reviews, etc are always GREATLY APPRECIATED. Not necessary, but it's keep the chapters coming quicker. 

* * *

-**Ministry of Magic**- 

"You have to stop thinking of him." 

Harry looked up at Ron with a blank look on his face. 

"I know it's difficult for you to face, but he's on the other side. You knew that if there was ever a war like this that you would be on opposite sides." Ron paused, narrowing his eyes. "You have to realize that he is our enemy. We might have to kill him." 

Harry closed his eyes. "I can't, Ron. Snape even tried a memory charm on me. I fought it off, even though I didn't WANT to." He sighed, leaning against the wall dejectedly. "I want to forget, but something deeper tells me I can't." 

Ron stared at Harry for a moment. "Harry, were you... are you...?" 

"In love with him?" Harry laughed bitterly. "Not on purpose." 

"You never fall in love on purpose," Ron said, his face reddening and his fists clenching. "Harry, you told me there were no feelings like that between you two! It was hard enough to face the fact that you were physically attracted to him, but... you're in love with him?" Ron was nearly shouting. 

"Ron, shut up." 

The fiery boy did what he was told - not because he was just ordered to, but because he was shocked that he was told to do so by Harry, of all people. 

"I love him, Ron." Harry glared up at Ron from his spot on the floor. "One, there weren't any feelings like that when you... found out. I didn't lie to you. Two, there are no feelings 'between' us. I doubt he feels anything at all. That... that HURTS, Ron. And three-" Harry cut himself off, taking a deep breath. "Three... there is more to him than a physical beauty and a big ego." Harry blinked suddenly, realizing his eyes were filling with tears. He groaned and buried his head in his arms. "So much more." 

Ron was staring at Harry partly in disgust, partly in sympathy. "Harry..." He paused and crouched down next to his friend. "What happened?" 

* * * 

-**7 Months Earlier, Hogwarts**- 

He was home. He felt complete. Draco's mouth was all over him. He didn't want him to stop. 

... but he did. He stopped. 

"Draco?" Harry looked at Draco, who was looking back at him with an angry look in his eyes. 

"What the matter with you, Potter?" Draco demanded, his upper lip curling back. Harry's heart twisted. Draco only called him 'Potter' under certain circumstances, and that was usually in public. 

"What do you mean, Draco?" Harry whispered, loosening his hold around Draco's neck. 

"You haven't said a word about our little voyeur, Weasley." Draco practically spat Ron's last name out, as if he wanted to get it out of his mouth as soon as possible. 

Harry bit his lip, unsure of whether to protect his best friend or agree with his lover. "Accidentally walking in on us does not make him a voyeur," Harry finally said. "No more than it makes us exhibitionists." 

"He stood there and watched us. He didn't say a word." Draco separated himself from Harry and stalked across the room. "He let us put on a show for him." 

Harry sighed, not liking the way this was heading. "I think he was more shocked rather than being voyeuristic." 

"Fine. That isn't the point, anyway," Draco said, crossing his arms and turning back towards Harry. "You haven't said a word about it." 

Harry winced at the harshness in Draco's voice. It was true that he had purposely avoided the subject. Ron had 'discovered' them one night, and he didn't say a word until they were finished... doing what they had been doing. Harry blushed at the thought of the very situation. 

Ron had simply spoken up, absolutely horrified. He called Harry a "traitor," and the entire night had taken a turn for the worst, to say the least. Harry had quickly abandoned Draco, leaving him with a quick apology. He went off in search of Ron after his friend had sprinted from the room. The rest of the night was spent talking about what had happened. Harry could understand Ron, for the most part. No one could ever picture Harry and Draco together. 

When the two met the next night, not a word was spoken concerning Ron's appearance at one of their nightly 'meetings.' 

"Why are you bringing this up now?" Harry said, sitting up. 

"You obviously weren't going to," Draco said snidely. "What did Weasley say now that the angel-like image of you he had has been decimated?" 

"Shut up, Draco." Harry narrowed his eyes. 

"'Shut up, Draco?' Not 'Malfoy?'" 

"Just be quiet." 

"No. This concerns me, as well. I want to know what Weasley said. He's obviously still speaking to you. I saw you two giggling at breakfast this morning." 

"'Giggling?' We were not giggling." 

"Don't change the subject. Tell me what Weasley said, Potter." 

Harry looked away from Draco, closing his eyes. "Why are you concerned? I thought you didn't care what he thought." 

"I don't care. That doesn't mean that I don't want to know." 

Harry slid his eyes towards Draco, but kept his head turned away. "If you must know, he said you were a disgusting creep and that he didn't know what I saw in you." 

Draco smirked. "How flattering." 

"He also said even though he didn't understand, I was still his friend, and he could accept it." 

Draco didn't say anything. Keeping his arms crossed, he leaned against the wall and stared at the floor. 

"I don't know what else you want to hear, Draco," Harry said quietly. 

Draco still didn't make a sound as he cross the room once more. He wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and buried his face in his lover's bare shoulder. 

"Draco?" Harry placed his hands on the blond's back. 

"I wasn't worried about what he thought of me," Draco murmured. "I was worried about what you would think after he talked to you." 

"You were worried?" Harry nearly stopped breathing. "You were worried about what I thought?" 

"I was afraid you would leave." Draco's voice was barely audible. 

Harry smiled to himself. Draco cared about him. He care what he thought. 

Draco CARED. 

That night, the Boy Who Lived opened his heart to a Death Eater's son. 

* * * 

-**Present Time, Malfoy Manor**- 

Draco was hiding. 

Not literally - he could be found if someone decided to look for him. Draco was just staying out of everyone's way, so he wouldn't be accidentally found if one of his father's friends was wandering around the mansion. 

Draco didn't like his father's friends. 

It was true that they were responsible for the dark period of Voldemort's previous reign, and all his life Draco had been taught that when he was older he would follow in their footsteps. Draco hadn't liked or disliked the fact. He simple accepted it and knew that was what would be. 

This put him in a bit of an awkward situation. The name 'Harry Potter' had practically become a curse among the Death Eaters, and not one of them knew of his relationship with 'that damned Potter boy.' Draco was by no means upset by that fact. He knew he would probably be used in some way to get at Harry, most likely at his own expense. 

He buried his face in his hands. He felt like he was in a bad muggle novel. ~_"Two hearts on opposite sides of the battlefield,"_~ Draco thought with a snort. ~_It's a shame I don't feel that deeply for Harry._~ 

That very thought had run through Draco's head countless times since the entire "war" began. He had torn it apart, analyzed it, and always forced the same conclusion into his brain: he didn't feel anything for Harry Potter. He might have had feelings for him in the past, but not now. 

Draco was beginning to doubt himself. _He didn't feel anything for Harry Potter._ He _couldn't._ If he did, _they_ would find out. They would use it against him, against his father, against the Malfoy name, against... against... Harry. 

Oh, he was tired. So tired. Draco had barely gotten any sleep the past few days, and he wasn't expecting to get any for the NEXT few days. If he could just take a nap, he could think clearly again. 

He let his back sag against the wall behind him. Sleep was such a nice thought. 

* * * 

-**Ministry of Magic**- 

"We need to decide on a course of action immediately. Muggles are dying by the hundreds. The Wizarding world has already been revealed because of that very fact!" Mr. Weasley was beginning to get red in the face as he stood up and slammed his fists onto the wooden table in front of them. 

Four men and one woman were looking at him as he made his case. Many prominent figures in the Wizarding worlds had been killed already. Cornelius Fudge was one of them, and he had been killed by Muggles. The head council was now made of up mostly staff (or former staff, as it were) from Hogwarts, seeing as how Hogwarts had been protected when the war began. 

Albus Dumbledore was staring at a spot in the middle of the table, his hands folded neatly in front of him. "I can see your point, Mr. Weasley, but we don't even have a clue as to where to start looking for Voldemort." 

"All possible scrying spells have already been tried," Remus Lupin said with a tired voice. 

"The most we can do is wait for You-Know-Who and his followers to make a move," Minerva McGonagall added. "It may be a hard fact to face, but we must face it. We are backed into a corner as far as battling goes." 

"I am siding with Mr. Weasley on this matter. We do have a lead, and it is right in this very room." All eyes turned to Sirius Black, and each one urged him to continue. Sirius let no emotion show as he spoke. "We have a Death Eater sitting at this table." 

Severus Snape stood up, slamming his palms on the table. "Former Death Eater, if you will remember, Mr. Black," he hissed. 

Sirius glowered back. "You still have the mark. You are still a Death Eater." 

"I am not an escaped convict. If you had been in Muggle prison, you would still have your jail number branded on you." 

Sirius now stood up as well, mirroring Snape's posture. "I wasn't in Muggle prison-" 

"Enough!" McGonagall placed her head in one hand, the other hand massaging her temple. "We will never come to a solution if we act like this." 

"Thank you, Professor," Dumbledore said, giving a short nod. "Please be seated, gentlemen." He looked back towards Mr. Weasley as Sirius and Severus took their seats, each glaring at the other. "Please continue." 

"Thank you." Mr. Weasley took a breath. "What I was trying to say is not to take immediate action, but decide on a course of action. We should have a plan ready when You-Know-Who makes his move." 

"You are in charge of Muggle affairs, Mr. Weasley," Dumbledore stated. "I dare say this is considered Muggle affairs, with all the Muggle deaths we've had, but you are risking a lot by coming directly to this council. You've put yourself in a high position, one that is more likely to be attacked by one of Voldemort's followers." 

"I know that, sir," Mr. Weasley said in a quiet voice. "But I have family, and I want to protect them. This is the only way I know how." 

Dumbledore nodded. "I understand." He looked around the table expectantly. "Any suggestions?" 

"A tracking spell might work," Lupin said, glancing around the table. "If we could just figure out a way to cast it without him knowing." 

"It's a start," Sirius agreed. 

"The problem is knowing where he will strike next. We can't cast the spell if we don't know where he will be," McGonagall added. "There seems to be some sort of charm cast that prevents apparating in or out of the area his followers are attacking." 

"We need to predict where he will attack, then," Sirius stated in a decisive voice. "We can at least narrow it down to a few places, correct?" 

Dumbledore seemed to consider this for a moment. "Professor Snape, you spent a small amount of time around Voldemort. You know his methods. Could you give us a few guesses as to where he may strike next?" 

Snape glanced towards Dumbledore, and then turned his eyes towards Sirius once more. "I can give you one answer, but you may not like to hear it." 

"Oh, just spit it out, 'Professor,'" Sirius snapped. 

"Very well." Professor Snape tilted his head towards the ceiling. "The attacks have all been Muggle attacks thus far. However, some time has passed since a Muggle attack. The next attack is most likely going to be directly on the Wizarding world." 

"But where in the Wizarding world, Snape?" 

Snape let his eyes drift towards Lupin. "It will most likely be on one specific wizard. The one he's been after off and on the past few years." 

McGonagall bit her lip, which for her, was a sign of extreme nervousness. "Dumbledore?" 

"No." Snape shook his head. "A child. Harry Potter." 

* * * 

"Malfoy cares about you?" Ron sputtered. "That's absurd!" 

Harry shot Ron a look that actually made his friend falter on what he had just said. "Don't call it 'absurd,' Ron. You weren't there." 

"No, I wasn't there! You were, and you have to tell yourself the truth! Don't tell yourself lies to make you feel better!" Ron pressed his palm to his forehead, closing his eyes. "And no matter what he told you, you can't believe it. Malfoy is a chronic liar!" 

"You weren't there," Harry repeated in a heavier voice. "I saw a side of Draco that you've never seen. I don't think anyone had seen that side of him. He's human, Ron. He has feelings. He's not a complete fiend." 

"Have you forgotten which side he's on now, Harry?" Ron hissed. "If he had really cared, wouldn't he have stayed with you?" 

"Ron, you know what his father is like. He's twice as manipulative as Draco and four times as vicious," Harry said. "And it's not as if Draco was spotted at any of the attack sites. He hasn't done anything yet." 

"Yet, and that's only what we know of!" Ron turned his back. "You have to forget about him." 

"I don't want to, and I couldn't even if I wanted to." Harry looked towards the ground again. 

"Then don't forget. Just put it behind you." 

"I can't." 

"Why?" Ron spun on his heel and caught Harry's eyes. "You keep saying that. You can't forget about him, and you can't put the memories behind you. Why can't you?" 

Harry quickly looked away, drawing in a deep breath. "It would be like he had died if I did that." He swallowed harshly, squeezing his eyes shut. "I can't do that. He's not beyond hope." 

Ron looked at Harry, chewing on his bottom lip in quiet thought. "You're always like that," he finally mumbled. 

"Like... like what?" 

"You always think that a person can be helped. You always look for the good in people." 

"Not always." Harry smirked. "I'm not about to look for the good in Voldemort." 

Ron winced slightly at the mention of the name, and then mirrored Harry's smirk. "I really hope not. I don't think this war will be won by negotiating." He offered Harry his hand. "Let's go find Hermione. I think we should spend time together while we still can." 

Harry took Ron's hand and got to his feet. "'While we still can?' What's that supposed to mean?" 

"I mean... just quality time. This war will eventually come to us, and you never know when we'll get to spend time around each other." 

Harry smiled. "Quality time." 

* * * 

-**Malfoy Manor**- 

"Draco, come with me. We're having a meeting." 

Draco looked up at his father, not letting any emotion show through. "May I ask what it's about?" 

"No." 

Draco stood up and followed Lucius out of the room. They were heading to the dining hall, where most of the meetings had taken place. Lucius had forced Draco to attend all the meetings, but the boy had never said a word at any of them. 

As they entered the dining hall, Draco looked around at all the Death Eaters. There were nearly 50 of them, and these were only the high-standing supporters of Voldemort. Draco never understood why he was at these meetings. He wasn't a Death Eater, and he was considered too young to do any significant damage against, well, anything. 

He also had a feeling that the Death Eaters knew that fact, and that they too, were wondering why he was there. Draco felt his skin crawl as several Death Eaters glared at him. 

"Why do you always bring the boy, Lucius?" one of them asked. Draco didn't remember his name. 

"For experience. He is my son, and he will be a Death Eater eventually." Lucius hiked an eyebrow and looked at his son. Draco looked back, keeping the emotionless expression on his face. 

Inside, however, Draco was bubbling with quiet rage. ~You're wrong, father. I will never be a Death Eater,~ he thought. ~ I may follow Voldemort, but I will never be you.~ 

"Besides, tonight, my son will have to make an input on our decision." Draco blinked at his father's words. Before he could ask, though, the Death Eaters were shuffling to seats around the large table. Draco took his own seat and looked around the table expectantly. 

Lucius Malfoy looked to one side, and then the other. He sat back, and looked straight at his son, who was directly across from him. "Harry Potter." Draco's eyes widened slightly. 

"Lord Voldemort wants him," a Death Eater sitting to the right of Draco spoke up. Underneath the table, Draco kept clenching and unclenching his fists. Did his father know? Was that why he was here? 

"Draco." 

"Yes?" Draco stiffened and looked towards his father. 

"You know the Potter boy through school." Draco nodded an affirmation, even though his father didn't need it. "What could we do that would make him come to us?" 

Draco paused, genuinely puzzled. Voldemort didn't want Harry dead? "Why do we want him?" 

His father narrowed his eyes, and Draco looked away and towards the other Death Eaters. He'd rather face them than his father. Most of the Death Eaters wouldn't dare touch him, but his father wouldn't be happy with Draco's questioning. 

"The Boy Who Lived is a symbol of resistance against the Lord Voldemort." It was the same Death Eater as before who spoke. "If he comes to our side, we will have destroyed a sign of hope for them." 

~_Harry isn't a symbol,_~ Draco thought to himself. ~_He's a person. And there's no way in hell that he would join the Death Eaters. I mean... I don't want to, and I was raised that way. Harry wouldn't._~ 

"Potter wouldn't just waltz over to our side," Draco said carefully after thinking about it. "And it would defeat the purpose if we held one of his friends ransom." 

"Why not?" 

"If he was doing what we told him just because we held a friend against him, he wouldn't be on our side. We'd just be blackmailing him, and the Wizarding world would know that." Draco looked back towards his father, aching to see something other than contempt in his eyes. 

Lucius was actually looking at his son approvingly. "What do you suggest, then, Draco?" Draco resisted the urge to wince as he answered. "The only way to make him come to our side would be to capture him, and then work on him here." 

Lucius didn't answer for a moment, but he finally smiled. "Torture, perhaps?" 

Draco took a sharp intake of breath. He couldn't force himself to say it, so he merely nodded. 

His father let his eyes roam the table. "We're open to ideas, gentlemen. How do we go about capturing Harry Potter?" 

* * * 

-**One Week Later, Ministry of Magic**- 

"Ron." 

"Hmm?" 

"If I ask you a question, you have to answer me honestly." 

"Not necessarily, and it depends on what the question is. Shoot." 

A pause. "Do you like Hermione?" 

A longer pause. "Do you like Malfoy?" 

Laughter, although it was forced. "That could go either way." 

One more pause. "Yes, I like Hermione." 

Sirius stood outside the door, puzzled. What kind of question was that for Ron to ask Harry? Malfoy? What did Harry have to do with any of the Malfoy family? He opened the door and barged in, intending to ask him just that. 

"Hi, Sirius," Ron said as Harry's godfather walked into the room. 

"Harry..." Sirius paused. "I just overheard you talking." Sirius could see Harry visibly stiffen. "What's this about a Malfoy?" 

"Nothing!" Harry said quickly. "We just... make fun of him all the time. He's a moron." 

"That's not what it sounded like to me," Sirius said. "Harry-" He cut himself off as there was a loud explosion. It sounded like a bomb had gone off. "What the hell?!" Sirius looked at the two boys. "Both of you, stay here." Sirius sprinted out of the room. 

Harry and Ron stared at each other. 

A tremor went through the building. 

"What's happening?" Harry gaped at Ron. Nothing was standing still, and he didn't mean something like an earthquake. Everything seemed to be alive. The walls and floors were actually breathing. 

When something as big as the walls of the Ministry of Magic were breathing, everything moved. 

"We need to get out of the building," Harry gasped, grabbing Ron's wrist and beginning to sprint towards the door. 

"We need to get the others out, too!" Ron shouted as the noise grew louder. 

"We're not leaving them here, I know!" Harry yelled back. He released Ron and began struggling with the door. 

Ron looked from harry to the door and back to Harry again. "What's wrong?" 

"It's stuck." 

"Whaddya mean 'it's stuck?'" 

"It won't open!" 

"What?" Ron took out his wand and pointed it at the door. "Alohomora!" The spell shot at the door, glowed, and then faded out. The door remained closed. 

Harry reached forward and tried the knob again. "The knob won't even turn." 

"Try a different spell, then!" 

"I don't know any other 'un-sticky doorknob' spells!" 

The door in front of them disappeared, the walls and floor stopped moving, and everything was silent. 

"It is over?" Ron whispered. 

"I don't think so." Harry looked around the room, which had begun to gather a faint green glow. "This is bad, Ron." 

"Only for you, boy," a voice from behind the both of them said. They spun around to face a man who had appeared behind them. They could tell just by looking at him that he was one of Voldemort's followers. "You're coming with me, Potter." 

* * * 

"We can't find anything! We know the Death Eater's were here, but what did they do?!" Professor McGonagall was starting to become frantic. 

Hermione looked around the room. Everyone who was staying in the Ministry of Magic was inside this room, except for two faces... "Where's Ron and Harry?" 

"The Potter boy is missing?" Snape said. "Damn! We should have been watching him! I told you Voldemort would go after him!" 

"We can't tell for sure that he's missing. He's just not HERE," Lupin said. "That doesn't mean he's not in the building." 

"Start looking!" Sirius demanded. "Split yourselves up, but don't go anywhere alone!" Sirius turned to Hermione. "Come with me, Hermione." 

"Yes, sir." 

Sirius smirked despite the graveness of the situation. "None of that 'sir' crap." He turned and began walking towards one of the hallways that branched out from the main hall. "You're one of my godson's best friends. You're allowed to call me Sirius." Hermione smiled. 

The walked in grim silence for a few minutes before Sirius stopped in front of a door. "This is where I left them." He grabbed the doorknob, and just as fast let it go. 

"Sirius?" Hermione asked, putting her hand on his arm. 

"OUCH!!" Sirius backed up against the opposite wall, nursing his hand. "It's hot!" 

Hermione's eyes widened. "And you said that's where you left Ron and Harry?" 

Sirius nodded. "We've got trouble." He stood up straight again. "Stand back." Sirius took a deep breath and kicked the door in. 

The room was empty except for one body lying in the middle of the floor. "Ron!" Hermione shouted. She ran into the room and knelt beside him, propping his head up. 

Ron opened his eyes, barely. "Herm... Herm?" 

"Are you okay?" 

"I have a headache." 

"What happened, Ron?" Sirius asked, entering the room. 

Ron drew in a deep breath. "Sirius, I'm sorry." He looked away. 

"Sorry? For what?" 

The redhead made a choking sound. "They have him. They have Harry." 

-_continue_- 


	2. Chapter One: Regret

The Dark   
Chapter One: Regret   
Krystiana   
kebrann@bgnet.bgsu.edu 

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any related characters. If you're reading this, hopefully you know who does so I won't have to list them. 

* * *
    
    
    -**Malfoy Manor**-
    He had sat in the same corner of the room for hours, waiting for the Death Eaters to return.
    They had left to do what **he** told them to do, but he didn't want them to do it.
    ~_Harry._~
    They were bringing Harry back here. They were attempting to convince Harry to join them.
    There was no chance. Draco had faith in Harry. Harry was strong, and would never give in to the
    Death Eaters. Harry would never stand by Voldemort's side. Harry and Draco were destined to be
    on opposite sides, and that was the way it was meant to be.
    ~_Are you sure that's what you want?_~
    Draco closed his eyes. It wasn't the first time the thought had crossed his mind. If Harry
    joined Voldemort, then he would be on the same side of the war as Draco...
    Harry didn't **belong** in the dark.
    Draco didn't belong in the light.
    As much as Draco didn't want the Death Eaters to lay a finger on Harry, he was glad to have
    the chance to see him.
    ~_Perhaps they'll fail, anyway. They usually do,_~ Draco thought, attempting to gather
    his thoughts. ~_I don't want Potter on our side, anyway. He wouldn't fit._~ He stood, preparing
    himself to be seen.
    Draco felt like he was constantly playing a role. Before Har... Hogwarts, he hardly had to act
    at all. Everything came naturally to him.
    It was different now. Harry changed him.
    "Draco."
    He turned his head to see his father standing in the doorway. "Yes, Father?"
    "We have succeeded. We have brought Harry Potter here." He paused, tilting his head back,
    which caused his face to be shadowed. Draco couldn't read the emotion on his father's face. "The
    Dark Lord has ordered that you are to be questioned. We need ways of torturing him. Mere physical
    torture would not be enough. Am I correct, Draco?"
    Draco drew in a sharp breath, and he knew his father heard.
    "Draco."
    "Yes?"
    "I know about your relationship with Harry Potter."
    Draco froze. ~_How did he find out? How did he know?_~ he thought furiously. Draco
    continued looking straight at his father, struggling to not show emotion.
    "Do not lie to me. That would not please me or the Dark Lord."
    "You told... ?"
    "Yes. I told Lord Voldemort. I thought that information would be useful."
    "And you are not angry?"
    "Angry?" Lucius began to laugh. "Draco, you are a Malfoy. I knew you would be spending
    much of your free time doing things 'unacceptable.' I did the same things when I was at Hogwarts."
     Draco could not believe his ears."What are you saying?"
    "Having a physical relationship with someone is a fine way to toy with their mind. I expected
    you to do so. However, you managed to capture Harry Potter in that web, and you did not tell me.
    Why?"
    Draco was confused. "I don't understand. I thought you would never accept something like
    that."
    "Something like what?"
    "A relationship with another boy, much less Harry Potter."
    Lucius began laughing again. "You think I do not know you, Draco? I have known you since
    the moment you were born. You are a Malfoy. You are a wizard. A relationship with 'another boy'
    isn't uncommon. And as for it being Harry Potter, it is merely a convenience."
    Draco now began to grow suspicious. Although HE wasn't going to be punished for his
    relationship with Harry, Harry would be. "How do you plan to use that?"
    "Potter, if anything like his parents, is more than likely attached to you. Therefore, by Lord
    Voldermort's orders, it is YOUR duty to bring him to our side."
    * * *
    -**Ministry of Magic**-
    "They came here for Harry. No one but Harry. They didn't even kill anyone." Ron kept
    repeating it to Hermione as she cleaned his face of his blood. "I don't understand, Hermione. Why
    does You-Know-Who hate Harry so much?"
    Hermione turned to look at Dumbledore, who was standing to the side of the room. His
    expression was pensive. "Professor?" Hermione asked.
    "Yes, Hermione?"
    "Do you know? Harry told us once that You-Know-Who killed his parents to get to him.
    Why did he want Harry dead if he was just a baby?"
    Sirius closed his eyes. Harry had also mentioned that fact to him, apparently trying to see if
    Sirius knew why. Sirius did not, but he knew Dumbledore did.
    "I do know, Hermione. Unfortunately, as I told Harry in his first year, I cannot tell you. I could
    not tell Harry at that time. When Harry returns to us, I will reveal it to him then. It will be his decision
    to tell you or not. However..." Dumbledore stopped talking, turning towards the window, losing
    himself in thought, something Hermione had never seen him do.
    "Professor?" Sirius asked, taking a step towards him. "What is it?"
    "I fear that Voldemort will reveal it to him on his own."
    "Why would he do that?"
    "This information will make Harry vulnerable. Voldemort could easily use it against him, and,
    in turn, use it against us."
    "How?"
    Dumbledore moved towards the doorway. "I have already said too much. It is Harry's
    decision to tell you." He left the room and walked down the hall of the Ministry.
    He sighed once, and stopped, looking up at the ceiling. "I hope, Harry, that you will
    understand. For all of our sakes."
    * * *
    -**Malfoy Manor**-
    Draco had finally turned off his emotions. He asked for details of what he was to do, and
    found that he would find out once the Dark Lord was finished with him. His father congratulated him,
    and then left.
    Draco promptly emptied his stomach as soon as the door was shut. He heaved, but nothing
    more than water came up since he hadn't had a bite to eat all day. He sank back to the floor,
    shivering.
    "Harry," he moaned. "I... can't."
    Draco could never do such a thing. But how was he to get around it? Perhaps he and Harry
    could trick them, but that would be difficult. His father, not to mention Voldemort, would be watching
    his every move.
    He had to try. Harry would not be broken easily, and it Draco found it hard to think of
    harming Harry at all, physically or mentally.
    At that moment, Draco knew he could not keep up the charade any longer. He wasn't Death
    Eater material, to say the least. He would be caught, he would be tortured, he would be used against
    Harry.
    Draco sat up in firm reservation, his expression growing cold and hard.
    "I'll get both of us out of here, Harry."
    * * *
    -**Ministry of Magic**-
    Severus Snape was not particularly fond of Harry Potter, but he knew that Dumbledore was
    worried about his capture, and it wasn't just for the boy's safety. Dumbledore had some knowledge
    that led him to believe that Harry Potter could somehow be used against the wizarding world.
    Potter. The very name made Severus cringe. He had hated James Potter with a passion all
    through his school days, and the feeling was more than mutual. Still, James had a spirit that could not
    be ignored and screamed to be admired, which Severus did, despite himself. Harry had the same spirit
    within, and it would be a shame to lose that spirit in such a way.
    Okay, so maybe Severus Snape **wa**s fond of the boy. A little. Only a little.
    "Brooding, Snape?"
    Severus' upper lip curled back. That voice was one he despised almost as much as James
    Potter. "Do you want something, Black?"
    Sirius stepped out of the shadows and into the moonlight. His features were illuminated in the
    white light, making him appear pale and tired.
    Of course, the tired part probably wasn't a trick of the light.
    "Are you plotting the next attack, Snape? Is that what you're doing out here?"
    "What **are** you going on about, Black?"
    Sirius glowered, his expression dark. "You think you've fooled everyone? You're wrong. I
    know you still work for him."
    "Work... for... who?"
    "You... know... who."
    Of all the nerve... "You are in no place to make such accusations, Sirius Black."
    "You may have Dumbledore and the Hogwarts staff trick - hell, you've even got Remus
    believing you - but you will not fool me." Sirius walked menacingly towards Severus. "You knew a
    little too much about that attack that just happened. You knew they were after Harry. I wonder how
    you knew that?" The last 'question' wasn't really a question at all, but a statement.
    "I no longer work with the Death Eaters. The only reason I stayed with them before was to
    gather information."
    "'Gather information,' my ass," Sirius growled. "You're just like the rest of them that made up
    excuses - Imperius, threats to their familes... and you just say you were a spy."
    "I'm not saying, I'm **stating**," Severus said, not fully understanding why he was
    putting up with this. "Joining in the first place was a mistake, so I used my mistake to the Ministry's
    advantage."
    "What information did you gather, then, Snape? What made you so damn important to our
    cause?"
    Severus didn't answer. He turned around and began walking away.
    "Answer me, Snape!" Sirius shouted. "Or else you're just telling me that you did nothing!"
    "The information I gather," Severus began, his back still facing Sirius, "Turned out to be
    useless. Because of you."
    Sirius froze in place. "Because of me? What in bloody hell did I do?"
    "I knew the Dark Lord was planning to kill Harry. I warned the Potters, but you told."
    Sirius was so dumbstruck that he forgot to defend himself. "You... warned James and Lily?"
    "So you dare you accuse **me** of working for You-Know-Who when it was you
    betrayed your friends!"
    "I didn't. Do you honestly believe that Dumbledore would let me be here if I did that?"
    Severus turned around. "And that, Sirius, is what makes you a hypocrite." His eyes narrowed.
    "Or a moron. I can't quite tell which."
    Sirius looked Severus in the eyes with a searching expression. "You're being honest with me."
    "I am."
    Sirius looked away from his old classmate. This man in front of him was one he had picked on
    for seven years. He had played consistent pranks and spread rumors about how he was a vampire...
    among other things...
    ~_But Snape tired to save James and Lily. Goddamn Peter. If only they HAD kept me as a
    secret keeper..._~ Sirius closed his eyes, feeling a deep sense of regret for more than one reason.
    * * *
    -**Malfoy Manor**-
    It wasn't fair.
    Life wasn't fair.
    And this was his life. Draco hated his life, and he couldn't draw Harry into it. Harry didn't
    belong in this life.
    Draco was to meet with Harry for the first time tomorrow. It was the goal to have him
    'broken' in one week's time.
    Draco wasn't going to allow that.
    Oh, but it had been so long since he had seen Harry...
    * * *
    -**5 months earlier, Hogwarts**-
    "Draco."
    He turned and saw nothing. "Harry, don't do that. Let me see you."
    Harry's face appeared first, and then the rest of his body as the Invisibility cloak fell at
    his feet. "I'm sorry."
    "That thing is quite the convenience, isn't it?" Draco smirked as Harry walked towards him.
    Draco sat back on his bed, watching his lover through narrowed eyes.
    Harry put his arms around Draco's shoulder and the blond looked up at him as he wound his
    legs and arms around Harry's body.
    "Draco... I don't want to leave. I don't want this to be over."
    Hogwarts was closing. It had become the main target of the Death Eaters, and although the
    school had the best defense in the wizarding world, someone would slip through eventually. It was
    bound to happen. Many students had already left, mostly from the Slytherin house. Draco's dorm was
    completely empty aside from himself, which was where they were meeting that night.
    Their final night.
    "Harry, I've been meaning to speak with you." Draco let his eyes drop. "You do realize that
    I'm going to be part of the Death Eaters, right?"
    Harry close his eyes. He knew Draco could never be on the Ministry's side. He was a
    Malfoy, and there was no way to get around it. "I know."
    "I hope we never meet on the battlefield," Draco said, burying his face in Harry's chest. "I
    don't think I could deal with that."
    "Draco..." Harry sat down next to the blond, and Draco wrapped his arms around him. "What
    do you want?"
    "What do you mean?"
    "Do you want to become a Death Eater?"
    Draco looked away. "Harry, I don't know."
    "How can you not know what you want?"
    "I..." Draco paused, swallowing. "My father raised me to become a Death Eater. I'm destined
    to become one. I've never thought about any other future for myself, because I know it's not
    possible."
    "You're not answering my question."
    "I've never thought about it, Harry. I've never questioned my father concerning that, and I
    don't plan to. I just accept it."
    "I don't understand."
    "Neither do I." Draco smirked at his lover, tracing Harry's jaw line with a finger. "I don't wish
    to think of these things now. I just want this night to last..."
    _I want this night to last forever._
    * * *
    -**Malfoy Manor, Present Time**-
    "Harry Potter."
    The Boy Who Lived groaned, rolling over. What happened? Where was he?
    "Our Lord wishes to speak with you."
    Lord...?
    ~_No._~ Harry's eyes widened and he sat up hurriedly. ~_No, no, no!!_~ The
    rush of his movements brought a wave of vertigo over him and he put his head in his hands.
    "Do not worry. We have no intention of harming you today."
    Harry swallowed. He was frightened. The Boy Who Lived **was** human. He got
    scared every once in a while, and he allowed himself that sensation.
    Hands were touching him, helping him to his feet. He couldn't stand on his own - his legs were
    far too weak. He was being led down a hallway, but Harry lost track of which direction they had
    turned and how many turns they had taken.
    Finally, the reached a room. The Death Eaters - they had to be Death Eaters, what else could
    they be? - sat him down in a chair which was actually quite comfortable. They left, shutting the door
    behind him.
    "Harry."
    He knew the voice, and he didn't want to face the man to whom it belonged, but he knew he
    had to. He didn't have the strength to run, to fight, and he had no idea where he was, anyway.
    "Voldemort."
    "You have caused much trouble, Harry. Do you know why?"
    "No."
    "Do you know who your parents were?"
    Harry was now confused. "Yes... Lily and James Potter. You killed them," he added, giving a
    needless reminder.
    "And why did I kill them?"
    "Because you're evil!" Harry shouted, angered.
    "'Evil?' There is no good and evil, Harry. Only power."
    _There is no good and evil, there is only power, and those too weak to seek it..._
    "And power is the reason why your parents are dead. They died protecting you. Aren't you
    wondering why?"
    Harry stopped breathing all together. Dumbledore knew this secret. Harry knew his parents
    protected him with their life, but Voldemort had come for **HARRY**, not his parents. Harry
    never knew why, and now he was about to find out.
    _Alas, the first thing you ask me, I cannot tell you. Not today. You will know, one
    day... put it from your mind now, Harry. When you are older... I know you hate to hear this...
    what you are ready, you will know._
    But did he want to find out from Voldemort? Curiosity was fighting with reason within Harry's
    mind. Was he ready to know?
    Harry looked up from the chair he was sitting. Voldemort had appeared in front of him, sitting
    in a chair identical to the one Harry was sitting upon. There was no look of superiority on his face,
    only... knowledge. Harry raised his chin in decision.
    "Tell me."
    -continue-
    
    
    * * *
    
    
    

A/N 

Next:   
Chapter Two: Revelation   
Voldemort himself reveals to Harry why he wants him dead, Ron dreams or Harry, and Draco confronts Harry for the first time. 

Chapter two will be THE most important chapter. Not only is it the key to the fic, but it's MY theory of why Voldemort wanted Harry dead. (It's a tad far-fetched, so you're not allowed to laugh.) 

I wrote this with no beta - I don't believe in betas because I think people should be able to proofread on their own. All mistakes in grammar and spelling are my own, and will probably be caught in a future edit. 


	3. Chapter Two: Revelation

The Dark   
Chapter Two: Revelation   
Krystiana   
kebrann@bgnet.bgsu.edu 

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any related characters. If you're reading this, hopefully you know who does so I won't have to list them. 

* * *
    
    
    -**8 months earlier, Hogwarts**-
    "I wish you wouldn't."
    "Wouldn't what?"
    "Talk to Ron and Hermione like that."
    Draco Malfoy sighed. "Harry, you know I don't meant what I say."
    "They don't know that."
    "They're just words."
    Harry rolled over to look his lover in the eyes. "Draco..." His hand came up to gently
    trace the blond's face. "Those words hurt sometimes."
    Draco sat up, his eyes narrowed in thought. "Do you three honestly take everything I say
    so personally?"
    "Ron takes everything personally."
    "And Granger?"
    Harry sighed, sitting up as well. "Hermione is... a people person. She doesn't like the fact
    that you hate her for something she has no control over."
    A confused expression overtook Draco's features. "She hates me, too."
    "Only because you act like such an ass to her and Ron for no reason at all."
    Draco smirked. "Oh, so this is a 'you started it' thing. I understand."
    "No, you don't understand at all." Harry turned away from Draco and put his head back
    down. "I give up."
    Draco sat for a moment, thinking. He turned and put his arm around Harry, placing a kiss
    on his lover's shoulder. "Does it really bother you that much?"
    "Yes."
    "I'm sorry."
    Harry smiled, unseen by Draco. "An apology? From Draco Malfoy?"
    "Yes. That doesn't happen very often, does it?"
    "No." Harry turned around again to face Draco, letting the blond's arms capture him. "But
    I'm not the one you should be apologizing to."
    "I'm not going to apologize to them now. They'll think I'm insane."
    "But you are."
    "Shut up."
    "Right."
    Draco watched as Harry's eyes closed, a smile lingering on his face. "And what about
    you?"
    "What about me?"
    "Do you take what I say to you personally?"
    Harry laughed. "What do you think?"
    "I don't know what you think. You tell me."
    Harry's eyes opened again and he looked at Draco with something resembling disbelief on
    his face. "Do you really not know?"
    "How would I know? I can't read you, Harry." Draco drew Harry closer to him, placing a
    kiss atop his lover's head.
    "I don't care what you sat, Draco," Harry said. "I know the real you, and only I get to see
    it. The mask you have on in front of the school is just that - a mask."
    A smile - not a smirk, but a genuine smile - made it's way to Draco's face. "I may not be
    able to read you, dear Harry, but you can read me like a book. Or a cheap magazine." He paused.
    After a moment, the smirk made it's way back to Draco's expression. "Or is this just another
    mask? You pull one off to reveal another? What if this person you are with right now STILL
    isn't the real me?"
    Harry frowned. "Don't say that, Draco. I'd hate to think you're not being honest with
    me."
    "I'm only kidding. Besides," Draco added, his smirk growing more mischievous, "I'm not
    the only one who puts a mask on during the day, Mr. Potter."
    "What?"
    "I know a certain Gryffindor who pretends to be the most sexually illiterate boy in all of
    Hogwarts who is really into the whole bondage kink, does badly in Potions on purpose because
    Professor Snape would take even more points away if he did well, and is quite humble about his
    flying skills when he is one of the best Seekers to ever come to Hogwarts."
    Harry was blushing furiously. "I'm NOT into bondage - that was your idea -"
    "But you enjoyed it."
    "- I don't do badly in Potions on purpose. I AM bad at potions - "
    "Oh, come on. You put in three more jelly slugs than necessary the other day. Only
    Longbottom would do something like that."
    "- and I'm not that terrific of a Seeker. I just have a good eye."
    "I'm not even going to reply to that."
    Harry glared at his lover. "You are..."
    "Handsome, sexy, attractive... all of the above?"
    "No!"
    "No?"
    "I mean... YES, but you are also -"
    "A wonderful lover?"
    "Draco, stop it."
    "No. This is fun."
    "What? Baiting me?"
    "Yes. And this is also fun." Draco captured the other boy's lips with his own, silencing
    both of them.
    When they broke apart, Harry gave Draco a smirk of his own. "End the discussion with a
    kiss. You sure are a terrific conversationalist, Draco Malfoy."
    "I know."
    * * *
    -**Malfoy Manor, Present time**-
    "Are you ready to know?"
    Harry closed his eyes. The sight of Voldemort in front of him was sending a tremor of fear
    through his body. "Probably not, but you'll most likely tell me anyway."
    "I will not. I've never told you before."
    "We've never exactly had a civil conversation before."
    "But we've spoken." Harry opened his eyes. Voldemort was relaxed in the chair across
    from him, watching Harry through expectant eyes.
    "Just tell me. Who were my parents?"
    "Who should I begin with?"
    "What?"
    "Your mother or your father?"
    Harry narrowed his eyes. Voldemort was playing with him - he had to have been. But
    when he looked at Voldemort, the same look was on his face. Voldemort was serious.
    "My father."
    Voldemort nodded, and he sat back in the chair, letting skeletal fingers come together in
    front of him in a loose clasp. "James Potter... a very common name, like your own. But he was
    not a common wizard. Your father," he began dramatically, "was a pureblood. Did you know
    that?"
    "No," Harry replied darkly.
    "His lineage can be traced back so far that he can even come to some of the original
    witches and wizards. Back when magic was common, and wizards and Muggles lived side by
    side. There were a few gaps in the family tree here and there - names lost over the years, or births
    that were never records, but that's to be expected when you come from a family so old."
    "So?"
    "When your father was looking into his family tree, he came across something
    interesting." Voldemort was smiling now, something that looked terrifying on his twisted face.
    Harry made a exasperated gesture, silently telling him to continue.
    "James was descended directly from Merlin, one of the greatest wizards of any time."
    Harry bit his lip. _Merlin._ He was descended from Merlin! Which meant....
    He knew, in some way, what was coming next.
    "And if was descended from Merlin, that meant he was also descended from Godric
    Gryffindor. Which makes you - " Voldemort pointed at Harry, "- the Heir of Gryffindor."
    Harry swallowed. He was the Heir of Gryffindor. He'd heard of it, but he never exactly
    knew what it meant... although he had an idea.
    "This makes you a very powerful young man, Harry." Voldemort smiled. "Your father
    died protecting you because you were the Heir of Gryffindor."
    Harry furrowed his brow in thought. "Wasn't he also an Heir?"
    "No."
    "How?"
    "The prophecy states that the four true Heirs - not descendants - were born at the same
    time - 1980. Your father knew this, and so did I."
    "You killed him because of that?" Harry couldn't hardly believe he was having this
    conversation. Voldemort was casually speaking of his father's death as if he was drinking a good
    cup of coffee.
    "I killed him to get to you. I went out to kill the heirs. I killed the Heir of Hufflepuff and
    the Heir of Ravenclaw."
    "What about Slytherin? You wouldn't kill that one, too, would you?"
    "I'll speak of that Heir eventually."
    Harry looked away, not positive he could handle this next question. "What about my
    mother?"
    "Lily Evans. Remarkable young lady. You look so much like your father, but you have
    your mother's eyes."
    "So I've been told."
    "I didn't want to kill your mother. She was a girl to be admired."
    _Not Harry! Please, not Harry!!
    Stand aside, girl..._
    "Your mother was my daughter."
    Harry blinked, but showed no reaction. "No, she wasn't," he said calmly. "My mother was
    Muggle born. I live with the Dursley's. Aunt Petunia was her sister." Such a statement could
    never be true. His mother had been a loving, caring, person. She was Muggle born...
    Voldemort smiled that horrible smile again, and something unreadable was in his eyes.
    "I'm going to tell you a story, Harry."
    Harry still did not look at Voldemort. "So tell me."
    "Several years ago, before I became as powerful as I am today, I fell in love with a young
    lady from Gryffindor. Completely unexpected, but it couldn't be helped. Love is a weakness, but
    it is a very powerful thing."
    "What's your point?"
    "I think you know what happened between us, considering it was quite similar to your
    relationship with the young Malfoy boy -"
    Harry sat up with a sharp gasp, shocked. "How do you know about that?"
    Voldemort smirked at the boy in front of him. "Word spreads quickly on this side. Do not
    worry about that now. That is not what we're discussing."
    Harry still stared in horror, but dared to sit back in the chair once more. ~_Draco..._~
    "This young lady ended up pregnant at the end of our seventh year at Hogwarts. It didn't
    begin to show until a few months after we had all graduated, and by then I had decided to seek
    the power I deserved.
    "She didn't appreciate that power, and she left, taking our unborn child with her." He
    paused, seemingly lost in memory for a moment. "I found out later that she had died in childbirth,
    and our daugher, Lily, was given to a Muggle family to hide her from me. The Evans family."
    Harry swallowed harshly. Voldemort couldn't be telling him this, he couldn't... it was
    impossible.
    "I am your Grandfather, Harry."
    * * *
    "Ron!"
    The redhead turned, his eyes looking through the trees and bushes of the garden, looking
    for the owner of that voice. "Harry? Where are you?"
    "Up."
    Ron looked up and saw Harry sitting in the tree beside him. He laughed as Harry grinned
    and began climbing down the branches. "Sorry. Your voice carried."
    "Since when can Harry throw his voice?" Hermione walked up to the two boys, carrying a
    basket. She was smiling, and her eyes mirrored that smile.
    "Since now. Let's eat." The three Gryffindors sat down and Hermione passed around the
    contents of the picnic basket. It contained wonderful Muggle foods that Harry and Hermione had
    told Ron about - hot dogs, hamburgers, potato chips... and if he remembered right, they were
    also quite fattening. None of them seemed to care. Somehow, the hot dogs were warm, and Ron
    piled ounces of toppings of it as if it were an art.
    "All you need is a cherry, and it'd be a Sunday, Ron," Hermione said, giggling.
    "How would a cherry make today be a Sunday? Today's Friday." Ron said, confused.
    "Never mind, Ron," Harry said. "Pass the ketchup."
    The three sat eating and talking for hours. Hermione pointed out the different kinds of
    flowers that were scattered around the garden, commenting on their origin. Some of the flowers
    never grew in Britain, and some, Hermione commented casually, were extinct, but Ron didn't
    care. The garden was beautiful, he was with his two best friends in the world, and all three of
    them were young and happy.
    _Innocent._
    "Oh, look, Harry! A garden snake!" Hermione pointed at the small snake that was
    slithering towards them. "See if you can talk to it!"
    Ron expected Harry to look annoyed at such a demand. He usually hated having anything
    to do with snakes since they reminded him of Slytherin, You-Know-Who, and nearly everything
    Harry hated. But Harry didn't look a bit annoyed. Instead, he turned to the snake and hissed at it.
    A shiver ran down Ron's spine despite the warmth of the day. Harry sounded positively evil
    when he was speaking Parseltongue.
    The snake twisted, it's head and neck - not that snakes really had necks, they were mostly
    just a head and body, right? - rising to see Harry better. The snake's tongue flicked out of it's
    mouth, and a quiet hiss was heard. The snake turned to leave, but Ron could swear that it paused
    to look at him. The snake hissed one more time, and then left.
    "What did it say, Harry?" Ron demanded.
    Harry looked at Ron, smiling. "Makes perfect sense, really."
    "What does?"
    "'Accept him, welcome him, when he comes.' That's what it said."
    "What does that mean?" Ron said, confused. He looked from Harry to Hermione,
    expecting their expressions to mirror his own, but both were looking at Ron in expectation.
    "Ron, you should do that," Harry said, standing and reaching his arms up to the sky. "I'm
    tired. I need to leave you two now. Take care of yourselves!" Harry turned and began walking.
    As he walked farther away, his form seemed to get smaller and smaller too quickly for the speed
    he was walking, and Harry disappeared within seconds.
    "Harry!!" Ron shouted, taking a step in the direction Harry had disappeared. That area
    was now rapidly getting dark. He felt a tug on his arm.
    "Ron, come on," Hermione said, trying to guide Ron in her direction. "We have to go
    welcome him."
    "I don't understand."
    "And I don't expect you to."
    Ron turned to look in the direction Harry had gone once more...
    _Darkness._
    * * *
    -**Ministry of Magic**-
    Ron sat up, gasping for breath. "Harry!!"
    "Ron, it's okay," Hermione said. "It was just a nightmare."
    The redhead looked at the witch sitting beside his bed. "But it wasn't a nightmare. It was
    just a dream, but Harry left in the end." Ron closed his eyes. "He left." He put his head in his
    hands, hiding his wet eyes from Hermione.
    * * *
    -**Malfoy Manor**-
    "No." Harry refused to believe it. "I'm not related to you in any way. The only reason I
    am like you whatsoever is because some of your powers were transferred to me when you tried
    to kill me."
    "Is that what that old fool, Dumbledore, told you? Do you believe everything he says?"
    Harry was shaking his head as Voldemort spoke. "I don't believe you."
    "You know it's true, Harry. You are my flesh and blood." Voldemort narrowed his eyes.
    "You have my blood running in your veins. You have Salazar Slytherin's blood running through
    your veins."
    Harry closed his eyes, not wanting to hear anything else Voldemort said.
    "You are the Heir of Slytherin."
    "How could I be both?!" Harry shouted, standing up in a flurry. "You just said I was the
    Heir of Gryffindor!! How could I be the Heir of both houses?" As he was standing, the weakness
    started coming back into his legs quickly, and he began to pitch forward. He was caught before
    he landed on the floor.
    "Sit back down, Harry. We are not finished talking." Voldemort had caught him. Harry
    didn't understand, and he didn't even notice that Voldemort was touching him for a moment.
    Harry pushed himself away and back into the chair, his skin crawling where Voldemort's hands
    had touched him.
    "You have the power of both houses within you, Harry. I knew that, and Dumbledore
    knew that. Your parents didn't. Your father thought I was after you because you were the Heir
    of Gryffindor, and your mother thought I was after you because you were the Heir of Slytherin. I
    needed you dead because you are the Heir of both."
    Harry sat. This was too much information at once. Perhaps he hadn't been ready to know
    - he certainly wasn't handling it very well. Of course, he couldn't picture himself being able to
    handle it ever... no matter how old he was. Perhaps if he hadn't been told everything at once...
    Too late now.
    "Your power is not just from any two founders, but the two most powerful of the four. I
    wanted to stop that power before it was awakened, but I realize that it could be very helpful."
    Harry looked at Voldemort through unseeing eyes. "What?"
    Voldemort didn't repeat what he had said. Instead, he smiled again. "I have one more
    thing to tell you, Harry."
    ~_No more. I can't handle any more revelations,_~ Harry thought desperately.
    "One more thing. It's not necessary for you to know, but it may be of interest to you."
    * * *
    Draco was waiting in the bedroom where Harry was to be staying. ~_At least they had
    decided to make him comfortable,_~ Draco thought, taking a seat in the corner. ~_At least he's not
    living in one of the cells in the basement._~
    Draco was to wait in the room until Harry was returned. The blond had no idea where
    Harry was at the moment, although he had a few ideas. He prayed that none of them were true,
    and that what it really was wasn't as bad as the things Draco knew the Death Eaters were capable
    of.
    He was going to see Harry again. It had been five months.
    Underneath all of Draco's worries, that thought had been running continuously. It made
    him feel strangely comforted that he was going to see the only person in the world he trusted
    within the next few hours, and he would be spending time with him.
    However, Draco didn't like what he was being ordered to do.
    _"Tell him that you love him, and make sure that he knows you'll only care for him if
    he's with us."_
    Even if it were true, Harry would never join the Death Eaters. Draco meant a lot to Harry
    - which Draco knew - but Draco wasn't worth changing his alliance. Harry was better than that.
    Draco had a plan. It was risky, but he had to get Harry out of this place. Harry didn't
    belong anywhere near the Death Eaters, near Voldemort, near HIM. Harry didn't belong with
    Draco.
    Harry was a true-blue Gryffindor, and he didn't belong with a Slytherin.
    Draco had asked that their conversations not be listened in on. He had said he 'wouldn't
    feel comfortable enough confessing his love to Potter with his father watching.' He had told his
    father so with a very sarcastic tone, but it had worked - all their conversations would be private.
    The door slammed open, and two Death Eaters were holding Harry by the arms. Harry
    didn't look as if he could walk. They looked at Draco.
    "Where do you want him?"
    Draco watched Harry for a moment, then closed his eyes. Harry hadn't looked at him.
    "Put him on the bed. Then leave."
    The two holding him - one was Crabbe's father, Draco noticed - were being gentle as they
    helped Harry to the bed. They sat him down, looked at Draco, and left the room.
    Harry still hadn't looked at Draco. "Harry?" Draco asked uncertainly. His lover didn't
    respond, continuing to stare into space. The blond walked up to Harry, kneeling in front of him.
    Looking into Harry's eyes, Draco saw a stranger. Harry didn't recognize who was in front
    of him. It didn't even look as if Harry recognized that there was someone in front of him in the
    first place. "What did they do to you, love?" Draco whispered, stroking Harry's face with the
    back of his hand.
    Finally, Harry moved. He looked back into Draco's eyes, taking in a deep breath. He
    studied the grey eyes that were watching him carefully. "Draco?" Harry's voice cracked, but he
    smiled. "I've missed you so much..." Harry's eyes shut. Draco caught his lover in his arms as he
    passed out.
    _If we wait, if we leave, if we love..._
    -continue-
    
    
    * * *
    
    
    

A/N 

I know I said that this chapter would be called "Torture." Slight change of plans, and I decided "Revelation" would be more appropriate.   
A few side notes: This is my actual theory of why Voldemort wanted Harry dead. I've thought about it for long periods of time, and this is what I came up with. I DO think Voldemort is related to Harry in some way.   
A note about Merlin: I know the time periods are slightly messed up with using Merlin. If I'm estimating correctly, Merlin would exist after the four founders. However, I never mentioned which wizard was born first. Also, it's been a while since I've read the third or fourth HP books, and I think there was a reference to Merlin in one of them. Or I'm dreaming. *shrug* Oh, well.   
I may have one more chapter out before I go back to school. We'll see. 

Chapter Three: Breaking   
Ron tells Sirius and Hermione of Harry and Draco's relationship, Draco tell Harry of his plans for their escape, Sirius and Remus reminisce, and Voldemort reveals his plans for Harry and Draco. 


	4. Chapter Three: Reunion

The Dark   
Chapter Three: Reunion   
Krystiana   
kebrann@bgnet.bgsu.edu 

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any related characters. If you're reading this, hopefully you know who does so I won't have to list them. 

* * *
    
    
    -**Ministry of Magic**-
    What a foul night.
    ~_James, I'm sorry._~
    Sirius felt guilty. Guilt was a sensation he hadn't really begun to feel until Harry came along.
    Sirius felt that he had failed James and Lily by letting Harry down, by not being there for him as his
    parents had wanted him to be, and...
    Harry was **gone**.
    Not one person in the Ministry had a thought as to how to get Harry back. They didn't know
    which Death Eaters were involved in the attack, and they had no idea where to start looking. It
    seemed hopeless, and Sirius was definitely feeling helpless.
    Sirius leaned back in the chair, closing the book he had been holding for the past two hours.
    He wasn't reading... just thinking.
    Harry wasn't just a final connection to James and Lily. Harry was like a son to him, and Sirius
    was his legal guardian. Sirius had let him down.
    ~_I wasn't there for him. I was always asking him if he was okay, if he was staying out of
    danger, if he knew how to stay out of danger,_~ Sirius thought to himself. ~_I never asked him if
    he was happy at Hogwarts, or if he was interested in someone..._~
    Sirius paused, another thought suddenly dawning on him. Harry HAD been acting peculiar
    lately...
    _Do you like Malfoy?_
    "What's this about a Malfoy?" Sirius whispered, his own words coming back to him.
    Malfoy... there was a Malfoy in Harry's grade. Lucius' son... Draco.
    It was possible that Ron had just been teasing Harry, but... Sirius didn't want Harry mixed up
    with that family. Lucius had always been bad news. Sirius had stayed away from him when they were
    in school since Lucius was several years older than him... ~_Not to mention he was one of the only
    people who scared the shit out of me,_~ Sirius thought absently. There was no reason to believe that
    his son would be any different.
    Sirius stood, setting the book on the table next to him. He left the room and spotted Hermione
    walking down the hall. "Hermione!"
    The girl turned, looking slightly bewildered. "Yes, sir?"
    "Call me Sirius. Do you know where Ron is?"
    Hermione nodded. "I was just going to go check on him now. He's been sleeping for far too
    long."
    "I'll go with you. I need to ask him a few questions."
    The two walked side by side down the hall in silence for a few moments before Sirius spoke
    up. "Hermione, did you notice anything strange about Harry's behavior lately?"
    Hermione's face had fallen at the mention of Harry, but a thoughtful look overcame her
    expression. "He seems happier lately... it started at the beginning of this school year. He also seemed
    to be keeping something from Ron and I." She looked up, her eyes narrowing in thought. "But then
    Ron started acting weird, too, after a while. I think they were keeping a secret from me, but I didn't
    want to pry."
    "Hmm."
    "Any reason why you're asking?"
    "I'm about to ask Ron."
    They turned into the room where Ron was sleeping. The redhead was actually awake, staring
    out the window in thought. He hadn't noticed their entrance.
    "You're awake!" Hermione exclaimed in disbelief. "I thought you would sleep forever."
    Ron turned his head. "What's up?" he asked half-heartedly.
    Sirius took a seat next to Ron's bed. "Ron, I'm going to ask you something, and I want you to
    tell me very honestly."
    Ron raised an eyebrow, sitting up a little more. "Okay."
    "Was Harry... involved with anyone?"
    Ron narrowed his eyes. "Don't talk about him like he's already dead."
    "Answer my question."
    The youngest Weasley boy turned his head back towards the window. "That's not my
    business to tell."
    "And you just told me that he was. Who is it?"
    "I can't tell you that. I'm sorry."
    "Ron."
    "What?"
    "Harry's not here to tell me, and it might be important."
    Ron visibly froze, stopping his breathing. "Sirius, I don't know if I should tell you."
    Hermione was looking back and forth between Ron and Sirius, taking a seat herself. "Harry
    had a girlfriend? Why didn't he tell us?" She turned back to Ron. "Did he tell you?"
    Ron closed his eyes, biting his lower lip.
    Sirius was silent for a moment. "If I guess right, you are going to tell me. I don't care if Harry
    swore you to secrecy. This is important. Harry is my godson."
    Ron sighed. "Fine."
    "It wasn't a girl."
    After a moment, Ron nodded. Hermione's eyes widened.
    "They weren't in Gryffindor."
    Another nod.
    "They were in Slytherin."
    One more nod made Hermione's eyes get even bigger.
    "Draco Malfoy."
    Hermione gasped, then watched Ron for his reply. Ron looked down, taking a few deep
    breaths before answering. "Yes."
    "WHAT?!" Hermione lurched to her feet. "How?! When?"
    "I don't know for how long, and I don't know how it happened. I was taking a walk... to help
    me sleep one night, and I found them... together."
    Sirius scratched his chin in thought. "Does Harry know you know?"
    "Yes. We had a long talk about it," Ron said, rolling over under the covers and turning his
    back to Sirius and Hermione. "Harry loves Draco, and he has some false idea that bastard put in his
    head about how Draco cares about him, too."
    "Really?" Sirius asked, sitting back in his seat. "Harry is usually an excellent judge of
    character."
    "Yeah. I know."
    "Why didn't he tell me?" Hermione said with a hurt tone.
    Ron shrugged. "Probably the same reason he didn't tell me. He was afraid we would be
    horrified by finding out he liked to have sex with a ferret."
    A genuinely confused looked came over Sirius' face. "Ferret? What?"
    "Never mind."
    "They had sex?" Hermione squeaked. "HARRY?"
    Ron rolled his eyes. "It happens sometimes. Sorry to tell ya, Hermione. Harry's no virgin."
    "Oh, my GOD."
    A laugh startled them both. They turned to look at Sirius, who was unsuccessfully stifling his
    laughter. "I'm not shocked that Harry likes boys - at least half of the student body 'declared'
    themselves bisexual when I was attending. I could tell you some stories..." Sirius suddenly looked lost
    in memory.
    Hermione, not wanting to hear about Sirius' sexual escapades, coughed.
    Sirius grinned. "And I'm not shocked that Harry's no longer a virgin. If that boy is anything
    like his father, which he is-"
    "Sirius, please!"
    "Sorry, sorry. I'm just worried that he got involved with someone from the Malfoy family.
    There's never been a Malfoy who wasn't heavily involved in the Dark Arts."
    "Malfoy said that all of his family had been in Slytherin, and he's always been the worst of all
    of the Slytherins! They're all prejudiced against wizards who aren't purebloods and Muggle-borns,
    when there ARE Muggle-borns and such IN Slytherin!." Hermione pouted, crossing her arms. She
    couldn't believe that Harry would involved himself with someone who had called her a 'Mudblood' on
    a regular basis. Shouldn't Harry have been more loyal to his friends?
    Sirius raised an eyebrow. "Sounds like **you're** a bit prejudiced against the Slytherins.
    They're not all bad. They usually just fight back because everyone treats them badly."
    "But it's Slytherin!! I don't understand how Harry could fall for ANY of them, especially
    Malfoy!!"
    "There's something you kids will learn after you graduate from Hogwarts," Sirius began,
    seemingly forgetting that Hogwarts was now effectively closed. "The House rivalry is usually just an
    excuse to give kids focus on work. If they beat the other houses, they get satisfaction at the same time
    as learning. Right after we graduated, we learned that not all Slytherins were destined for the Dark
    Arts."
    "But what about Draco's father? And Crabbe's? And Goyle's?"
    "I said not ALL. Some... maybe even most, but not all." Sirius thoughtfully sat back in his
    chair. "And not all destined for the Dark Arts are in the Slytherin house."
    "What do you mean?"
    "Draco's mother was a Ravenclaw."
    "What?" Hermione said, her mouth dropping open a bit. "Isn't that unusual? I thought all the
    Malfoys were in Slytherin."
    "Narcissa wasn't always a Malfoy - her brother was in Hufflepuff, in fact. But the Malfoy kids
    are always boys, and they always make sure to marry a pureblood. The marriages used to be
    arranged, but the Ministry of Magic made laws against that about 200 years ago."
    "So what Malfoy was doing with Harry is unusual?"
    "I suppose. I never really kept track of what any Malfoy was doing. Lucius scared the shit out
    of me."
    "Really?"
    "Really."
    Hermione sat back in her chair with a thoughtful expression on her face. "So how did you
    discover them, Ron?"
    Ron immediately started blushing. "Well... I walked in on them."
    "Never mind."
    * * *
    -**7 months earlier, Hogwarts**-
    This had gone too far, too long.
    Ron could understand that Harry had to have time on his own so he could deal with
    everything. Everything that had happened in his entire life, basically... but that was no reason to be out
    after hours every night.
    Harry either had a death wish, or he knew something that Ron didn't. Harry was still the main
    target for He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, who was quickly gaining power in the wizarding world.
    Everyone knew he was back now, and the Ministry was struggling to keep control and prevent people
    from panicking.
    _"Voldemort. Call him Voldemort. It doesn't give him more power if we use his real
    name. It just lessens your fear of him, and thus lessens his power over all of us."_
    Dumbledore's words from the usual beginning-of-the-year-speech came back to Ron.
    Students were finally beginning to use the real name, but only in hushed whispers, and they would
    always look around right after it came from their lips. They acted as if the Dark Lord himself were
    standing behind them constantly.
    Paranoia. Anxiety. Panic attacks. Nearly half the student body had been the hospital wing
    since the beginning of the year simply from the fear of what was to come.
    Harry, on the other hand...
    Ron sat up, throwing his legs over the side of his bed. For once, Ron was going to be the
    fretful overprotective friend. If something happened to Harry while he was wandering the halls at night,
    Ron would never forgive himself. He hadn't told Hermione of Harry's nighttime walks, and he had
    only questioned Harry once concerning the matter. He had gotten back a quick response of "I need
    time, Ron. Don't worry about it."
    The subject was dropped, and wasn't brought up again.
    Ron quietly snuck out of the boys dormitory and into the Gryffindor common room. He
    stepped out of the portrait hole, and immediately found himself wishing that he had checked to see if
    Harry had brought his invisibility cloak with him. Ron shrugged, deciding it was too late to go back
    and see.
    Ron set off, walking in a manner where he made absolutely no sound - a little trick he had
    picked up from his trickster brothers. However, he had no idea where Harry would be. This little
    search was turning into quite a flop.
    Ron paused for a moment, trying to think of where Harry could be. He did like to go up to
    Astronomy Tower on occasion, as he had told Ron once during their sixth year. ~_Why not?_~ Ron
    thought, starting off again in the opposite direction. ~_It can't hurt to look._~
    When Ron walked into the tower, he heard two whispering voices, but he couldn't identify
    either of them. Astronomy Tower was notorious for the "romantic" setting, so Ron decided to just
    sneak over and see who it was. It was unlikely that either of them was Harry, since Harry would have
    told him if he found a girl. However, it still could be Harry, talking to another nightly wandering
    student, and if it wasn't, Ron might have a nice piece of blackmail on someone.
    Ron peered around the corner and into the darkness. He could see two people entangled in an
    obviously intimate position, and they were definitely both male figures. ~_Ooh. Even more to blackmail
    with,_~ Ron thought, leaning forward to try and catch a glimpse of who they were.
    "Oh, gods..." one of the two boys moaned. Ron froze, immediately recognizing that voice
    although it was dripping with lust. _Malfoy._
    A grinned formed itself across Ron's face. Blackmail against MALFOY, of all people. This
    was a sweet, sweet night.
    "Draco?"
    The grin on Ron's face immediately dissipated into shock. Oh, GODS, indeed. A flash, and
    Ron could see both boys quite clearly. Malfoy. And Harry. Oh, _no._
    He couldn't move. He sat in his darkened corner, watching the two boys who were formerly
    enemies shower each other with passion. He wanted to close his eyes as Harry reached up and pulled
    Malfoy down into a kiss. But Ron simply watched, unable to move, unable to speak, unable to do
    anything more than just WATCH.
    How could Harry do this? He was a traitor - a traitor, a fool... or maybe Malfoy was tricking
    him somehow. A spell, a potion... this COULDN'T be why Harry was sneaking out every night.
    The two lovers stopped moving, apparently having reached their "desire." Bile rose in Ron's
    throat. Harry with MALFOY. It didn't make any sense.
    "Is this why you've been gone every night, Harry?" Ron whispered. The two boys turned and
    looked straight at Ron. Harry's eyes were wide and wild with guilt.
    "Ron-"
    "No. Don't say anything. You fucking traitor." Ron turned around and began sprinting away.
    No matter what explanation Harry had, it wouldn't be enough. Harry could resist the Imperius
    curse, so he could definitely throw off what spell Malfoy had attempted to cast on him.
    Ron could not forgive his best friend. He would not.
    _Traitor._
    * * *
    -**Present Time, Malfoy Manor**-
    _My light, my love..._
    Too much. This was too much to deal with. Voldemort had revealed too much to Harry.
    Perhaps he could have dealt with the information in small doses... however, it wasn't given to him in
    small doses. It was dumped on him all at once.
    Harry was starting to feel again. There were arms around him, shushing him, comforting him.
    Draco.
    A warmth ran through Harry. They'd given him his dragon. Perhaps they weren't all entirely
    heartless.
    Maybe Voldemort cared for him, in some way...
    Harry furiously told his brain to shut up. Yes, Voldemort was his grandfather. His only living
    relative.
    It meant nothing. Not now, at least. Harry would process it later.
    _But how could a father kill his own daughter?_
    Harry shivered, and he felt the arms encircling him tighten. He wanted to respond to Draco
    and let him know how much he appreciated his presence, but he couldn't move. He couldn't speak.
    ~_Would you be holding me if you knew what I was, Draco?_~ Harry wondered.
    He was the Heir of two houses, and those two houses were considered the most powerful.
    Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin. Two bloodlines that never should have mixed.
    ~_I should never have existed._~
    Harry's shivering was now uncontrollable. Draco was holding him tighter.
    "Harry, please calm down. Come back to me."
    Draco's voice sounded small and far away. Harry heard, and desperately wanted to call out.
    He was surrounded by darkness, but he could feel Draco.
    Draco... was holding him. Draco's arms were around HIS body. Harry was finally beginning
    to piece together his senses. He could **feel** Draco holding him, which meant he could feel his
    body.
    "Harry?"
    His voice wasn't as far away now. Good, good. He was making progress. Avoid the subject
    matter. Concentrate on the feeling of his body, his existence, realize that he did exist. Don't think
    about what Voldemort said.
    _Avoid the truth._
    Harry opened his eyes.
    "Harry? Are you all right, love?"
    Green eyes blinked wearily, but focused on Draco. "I don't think so." He sat up, still leaning
    on the blond. "Where are we, Draco?"
    "Malfoy Manor."
    Harry jerked his head up. "Voldemort is here? In your house?"
    "No. The Death Eaters... they brought you to him, and then they brought you back here."
    "To you."
    "To me." Draco flinched at that. "They brought you to me."
    Harry suddenly sprang at Draco, clasping his arms around his lover. "I don't care why. And I
    know they know about us now - Voldemort told me." Harry kissed the blond deeply, savoring the
    feeling and taste that he had missed for so long. "God, Draco... I haven't seen you for almost two
    months."
    Draco closed his eyes and buried his head in Harry's shoulder. "They want me to turn you,"
    he whispered in his lover's ear.
    "Turn me?" Harry whispered back, confused.
    "They want me to turn you to our side," Draco began, then shook his head. "Their side. I
    don't know what side I'm on anymore. But Harry... you don't belong in the dark."
    Harry frowned at his lover, then leaned forward and kissed the blond once more. "Neither do
    you, Draco," he whispered.
    Draco's eyes opened wide. "This is what I was raised to be. It was meant to be, from the
    moment that I was born," he stated with a trace of his characteristic arrogance, as if he had given that
    speech several times before.
    "Draco, fate and destiny are a stupid thing to believe in. No one's future in set in stone,
    especially not yours."
    "Not mine? What do you mean?"
    Harry gave a simple smile. "There's so many levels to you, Draco. You have so many
    possibilities in front of you. It's up to you to make the choice."
    Draco studied Harry's face for a few moments before bringing his hand up to his lover's
    cheek. "I don't have a choice."
    "There's always a choice for everyone - even me, the god damn 'Boy Who Lived.' I can
    make choices of where my future is going, and so can you."
    Something in Harry's tone of voice when he said his own nickname made Draco's blood run
    cold. But he didn't mention anything of it, and he smiled instead. "I'm going to get you out of here,
    Harry. You don't belong on this side."
    Harry immediately responded. "Only if you come with me."
    Draco blinked. He should have expected that, but he hadn't. "How... why would I do that?"
    "So you won't be in trouble. If you stay here, they'll know you helped me get out. You need
    to come, too."
    "I think this is a time for a choice, then, Harry?" Draco said, the familiar smirk floating onto
    his face as he stood up. "Stay here and be tortured, killed, or come with you and... be with you." He
    grinned, and then he crouched down next to Harry, a serious expression traced on his eyes. "I can
    make a portkey, but I can't do it for a few days. Do you think you can hold out until then?"
    Harry shivered internally, but didn't show it to Draco. The thought of being here much longer,
    and the chance increasing that Voldemort might want to speak with him again...
    ~_No. Don't think about that,_~ Harry thought furiously, all the while remaining calm on the
    outside, telling Draco, "No problem. As long as I'm with you."
    A brilliant smile made it's way onto Draco's face, an unusual thing to see, especially while he
    was in his own home. "And don't worry, love..." He leaned forward, his smile turning into a smirk.
    "You aren't going anywhere without me."
    _Always together..._
    -continue-
    

* * *

Author's Notes:   
I know I said there would be a lot more involved in this chapter, but I want to try and keep all of the chapters about the same length. I know I also said that there would be a different title, but I changed my mind. ^^ 

Also, I will be editing the first three parts before I post the next part. I seem to find a new typo or a new way of expressing what I want every time I read through. 


	5. Chapter Four: Breaking

The Dark   
Chapter Four: Breaking   
Krystiana   
kbrannan@neo.rr.com 

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any related characters. If you're reading this, hopefully you know who does so I won't have to list them. 

This chapter was originally supposed to have much more involved. However, it kept growing, and I want all the chapters to be about the same length. 

I've been told I have a very unusual writing style. Well, I want to know what's unusual about it. How's about some comments? (And why don't you sign my guestbook? It looks all lonely right now.) 

* * *
    
    
    -**Ministry of Magic**-
    The moon was beautiful tonight. A crescent moon, waxing, glowing.
    It was mocking him.
    Remus Lupin hated the moon. He feared the moon. The moon hated him, as well. However,
    as he looked out the window, he found he couldn't stop staring at its beauty.
    "Remus?" Sirius' voice was confused. Remus hardly ever looked at the moon, and when he
    did, it was never with a look of amazement. "Are you all right? What are you doing?"
    "I'm fine," Remus said, turning to Sirius. He smiled, but his eyes were sad. "I'm just
    embracing my wolf heritage."
    "Don't joke about that, Remus. Please."
    "I'm sorry." Remus glanced out the window once more. "I suppose the worry is getting to me.
    My sense of humor is in a bunch."
    Sirius raised an eyebrow. "Whatever that means."
    "It means that I can't deal with this guilt, and the worry. We listened to Severus, but we didn't
    listen enough, apparently."
    "We didn't take him seriously. But Remus, we can't blame ourselves for Harry's capture."
    Remus turned and glowered in a teasing manner. "You shut up. You're blaming yourself just
    as much as I'm blaming myself, if not more. You just want to get me to stop."
    Sirius let out a weak laugh. "I'm not inclined to argue on that one. You know me too well,
    Remus." He turned and collapsed into a nearby chair, sighing. "I let James down."
    "You didn't let anyone down."
    "I let Harry down more than anyone. I'm supposed to be there for him, and I haven't."
    "That's hardly your fault!" Remus' voice raised, only a little, but it was still very unusual for
    him.
    "I only worried about his safety. I never asked him about his friends, his relationships . . . I
    never asked him what was really on his mind. I always assumed he was constantly thinking about
    You-Know-Who. I guess I forgot what it was like to be a student." He buried his head in his hands,
    running his fingers through his hair.
    "What are you going on about, Sirius?"
    Sirius leaned back in the chair, giving Remus a wry smile. "I missed something vital in Harry's
    social life. I should have known about it. And now I'm thinking it might be crucial even to the war."
    "I don't understand."
    "Moony, Harry has a boyfriend."
    Remus paused, blinking. "Boy?"
    A small laugh came from Sirius. "Ron told me."
    "Wait a minute . . . Ron? Ron Weasley?"
    "No, it's not Ron. If it was Ron, I would have no problem with it." Sirius sighed. "I should
    have let him know about . . . some escapades of the Marauders."
    "I wouldn't tell him about James. Not many kids are comfortable knowing about their parents'
    previous relationships."
    "I wasn't going to give specifics." Sirius was now avoiding Remus' eyes, and a silence came
    over the two men.
    Remus closed his eyes, then walked forward and kneeling in front of Sirius. He reached out
    and grasped Sirius' chin with slender fingers, turning dark eyes toward his own. "I have one thing to
    say, Sirius."
    "What's that?" Sirius' voice was a whisper.
    "I'm sorry."
    * * *
    -**1981, September**-
    Sirius Black captured kiss-bruised lips with his own, hearing a soft moan erupt from his lover's
    throat. Tongues tangled, words were nonexistent, and sight was something not needed.
    "Sirius . . . "
    That was all it took. Sirius groaned as his whispered name reached his ears, his body
    trembling, his vision exploding into stars. He collapsed, panting gently, giving Remus Lupin one more
    kiss.
    After a moment, Sirius started snickering. "We are two very sweaty people," he stated.
    "Do you mind it?"
    "Not particularly. I'm finding myself very comforted by our drippings of sweat." Sirius gave a
    small, sad smile. "After all, it might be the last time for a long time that . . . our sweat will get
    to mix."
    Remus chuckled, looking into his lover's eyes. "You manage to be humorous about
    everything." He stroked the side of Sirius' face. "You're going into hiding after the spell is cast. I
    won't be able to find you."
    Sirius titled his face into Remus' hand, closing his eyes halfway. "It honors me so much that
    James picked me to be their secret keeper. But I'll miss you. I don't know how long I'll be gone."
    "No one knows." Remus gave Sirius a soft kiss on the lips. "I trust you, Sirius. I know that
    you won't give in to anything. That's why James chose you." As silence fell between the two, Remus
    began studying Sirius' face, a question lingering in his eyes.
    "Is something wrong, Remus?"
    "I just have . . . a question. A few questions, actually."
    Sirius sat back, still straddling his lover. He crossed his arms and looked into Remus' eyes.
    "Shoot."
    Remus took a deep breath before asking Sirius his question. "Do you ever . . . regret not
    being with James? I know you liked him for a long time."
    Sirius smiled. "You're jealous."
    "That's not what I asked."
    "My crush on James was pure lust. I also think I wanted him because Lucius Malfoy
    somehow managed to snag him, and I refused to be outshone by that brat." Sirius rolled to his side
    and curled up against Remus. "You are completely different. I lust for you, just like I did for James,
    but I have love for you, as well." He paused, smiling at the werewolf. "I am very much in love with
    you. I will not give up anything to You-Know-Who or his Death Eaters. It's not only for James and
    Lily, but for you, too."
    A smile began tracing itself on Remus' lips as he kissed his lover. "I love you, Sirius Black."
    "I sure hope you do. I have a nasty little love bug bite, as well."
    Remus snorted as Sirius began snickering. "Sometimes I can't tell if you're joking if you are
    genuinely being corny."
    Sirius smirked. "Your guess. I love you." With one more kiss, the two lovers wished each
    other a good night and fell asleep together for the last time.
    * * *
    -**Present Time, Ministry of Magic**-
    "You don't have to apologize, Moony. If I was in your shoes, I would have reacted the same
    way. No one but me knew that Peter was responsible for what happened. For a long while, I thought
    that Peter had simply crawled into the sewers and wasted away. Then I saw that picture in the
    Prophet . . . "
    "You have quite a good eye, Sirius. I would have never recognized Peter's Animagus form
    from a mere picture. It was too common. I would have just mistaken it for a rat."
    A silence fell between the two men.
    "Where do we go from here?" Sirius whispered.
    Remus said nothing. Instead, he leaned forward and captured his former lover's lips with his
    own.
    It was not only relighting an old spark, but all sorts of new sparks started flying right along
    with the old. The comfort, the closeness, was amazing.
    "Sirius, I missed you. You have no idea . . . I could never move on, and when I found out you
    were innocent, I knew why."
    Sirius merely smiled. "When I was in Azkaban, I always found myself wishing that you would
    move on. I'm glad you didn't."
    Remus helped Sirius to his feet. "I know this is a time of crisis, but do you think we can go find
    a few moments of comfort?"
    Sirius grinned. "Of course. It is a reunion, after all."
    The two began walking out of the room, hand in hand. They weren't in any hurry, and there
    was no sense of urgency. Their first night back together should be taken slowly, as if to savor each
    moment.
    When they had reached the door, Remus paused. "By the way, who IS Harry's boyfriend?"
    Had anyone else been in the room, they would not have heard Sirius' mumbled reply. Remus,
    on the other hand, did.
    "WHAT?"
    * * *
    _I feel as if I'm in a haze, mentally and physically. Something is surrounding my
    senses, taking over them.
    I don't know how long I've been here. Maybe I've actually been here my entire life and
    not known. In the life I knew before, I had many friends, but nothing that really resembled a
    family, aside from the Dursley's, which I refused to count. In this world, I had no friends to lean
    on, but I had a grandfather. A grandfather who, in my other life, was my worst enemy and a
    terror to the entire world. Someone who killed his own daughter and her husband in an attempt
    to get to their own child.
    The only thing that was the same in both worlds was Draco.
    Of course, Draco was technically in his other world - he had been for a while, and then
    the war started and everything was torn in two. I had been brought to Draco's world. Now I
    was not quite sure to which world I belonged to. I belonged with Draco, belonged TO Draco,
    but my dragon continues to insist that I don't belong in the dark.
    I feel drained, but only because I don't know where I belong, and people keep giving me
    conflicting answers. My grandfather tells me I belong where I am right now so I can get a
    better grasp on my talents. Draco simply says I'm too pure to stay with the Dark Lord.
    And when did I start thinking of the Dark Lord as my grandfather? I had been so
    ashamed of it that I hadn't even told Draco.
    Draco doesn't yet know who I am. He knew I was Harry Potter, son of James and Lily
    Potter. But he didn't know who my parents were. I hadn't even known that my mother was a
    Slytherin. It made sense, of course.
    After all, my mother was Voldemort's daughter.
    That makes me the Heir of Slytherin.
    And my father's blood makes me the Heir of Gryffindor.
    I wanted to puke.
    Why was I so special? I realized that everything special about me led back to my
    parents in some way. This meant I had no control over it.
    I just wanted to be a somewhat normal boy. An average, everyday, normal wizard.
    Instead, I had a mix of genes and blood within me that gave me the potential to destroy
    the world. My name is in all the history books, labeled for life as 'The Boy Who Lived.' And
    everyone who knew the story could recognize me instantly by the stupid scar on my forehead. I
    speak to snakes, a gift that is considered to be a Dark Art.
    It's not like any of the fame was my own doing. It was given to me, either biologically or
    the end of a wand.
    I had so much that others would have killed for, but I wanted none of it. I just wanted
    to be a boy. A young man. If this war had to happen, I didn't want to be one of the focuses of
    the two sides.
    If my parents had never been killed, I probably could have been a normal boy. It would
    still be a secret today about whose blood ran in my veins.
    It wasn't Voldemort's fault, not entirely. It was someone else. One who had been
    deceiving me since I stepped back into the Wizarding world at age 11. He deceived me and all
    around me.
    This was all his fault. He deserved nothing. He took away any chance of normalcy I
    had.
    He would die._
    * * *
    -**Malfoy Manor**-
    "The boy is breaking."
    "Yes, my Lord." Lucius Malfoy was on his knees in front of Lord Voldemort. The Dark Lord
    had a somewhat excited expression on his face, but had not once looked at Lucius.
    "Your son and Harry Potter make a marvelous couple. I can tell that there is more than just
    lust between those two."
    "What? My son?"
    "You figured that your son would just be using Potter? No. There is genuine love there."
    Lucius was speechless.
    "Well, Lucius, you should be proud of your son. He made an outstanding catch with that boy.
    And I really wouldn't be worrying about him giving you a Malfoy heir just yet - he's a bit young to be
    having children."
    "I know that, my Lord. It's just . . . I never figured that Draco would love Potter back."
    "It seems that something in the two of them softened toward each other. It's making it all the
    easier to break Harry Potter."
    "Yes, my Lord."
    Voldemort sat back in his chair, contemplating the next steps ahead of him. "I think it would
    be particularly romantic for them to be initiated together."
    Lucius felt his heart skip a beat as excitement filled him. "My son is finally to be initiated
    into the Death Eaters?"
    Voldemort narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean, 'finally?' Draco is four years younger than
    you were when you were initiated, and you were one of the youngest of all time."
    "I don't mean to make it sound like a burden. It's just that he knows he has been destined to
    be one of your servants since the day he was born. Before he was born, in fact."
    Voldemort smiled at Lucius. "I am going to tell you something, Lucius. You may not believe it,
    but it will make you all the prouder of your son."
    "Yes, my Lord?"
    "Harry Potter is a very special, very powerful young man."
    "My Lord, he's simply a boy - "
    "A boy who has my blood in his veins. He is my grandson."
    Lucius blinked, then stared in disbelief. "Your . . . grandson? How can that be? Lily Evans
    was Muggle-born, and I know who James' parents were."
    "Lily was a Slytherin, was she not?"
    "Yes, she was. She was one of our best, even though she was a Mudblood."
    Voldemort smirked. "Lily Evans was no Mudblood. She was my daughter. The woman that
    carried her ran from me when she realized what my goals were. She disagreed with them. Damn
    Gryffindor.
    "She died in childbirth, and her daughter was given to a Muggle family. Horrid, horrid
    creatures, but I could never go and scoop my daughter away from them. The house was hidden from
    my power.
    "Lily went to Hogwarts, and met a James Potter. James Potter was also very special, in his
    own way. He was a descendant of Merlin."
    "Merlin? James Potter was?"
    "Indeed. I know about your fling with that particular Potter, as well. Like fathers, like sons, I
    suppose.
    "James carried the blood of Gryffindor within him. He passed it onto his son."
    Lucius could barely contain himself. "Potter has that much powerful blood within him? He is
    the Heir of Gryffindor AND Slytherin!"
    "Yes. Now do you understand why it's so important we have Harry Potter added to our
    ranks? He is vital to this war. It's an easy conclusion that whatever side Harry Potter is on, will be the
    winning side. It is crucial that we initiate him soon."
    "Yes, my Lord."
    "And since he is my grandson, I want his initiation to be special. Draco will be initiated as
    well."
    "Yes, my Lord."
    "Dismissed, Lucius."
    * * *
    -**Seven Months Ago, Hogwarts**-
    "Baron?"
    Through Draco's floor came a very dark, very bloody, and very transparent figure. Unlike the
    other ghosts of Hogwarts, the Bloody Baron barely looked human. His eyes were not eyes, but just
    darkness. His face was abnormally long. A very small mouth opened as the Baron spoke. "Yes,
    Mister Malfoy?"
    "What are we?" Draco asked.
    "We are friends." The Baron, despite his outward nastiness, was rather friendly toward those
    in his house. He had formed an unusual bond with the newest Malfoy, and was the only being, dead or
    alive, that Draco completely confided in.
    "If we are friends, what are I and Harry?"
    "That is a harder question. What are your feelings toward him?"
    "At first, it was the irony of it all, which evolved it into being only for the sex, to
    companionship, and now I think it's something more."
    "Love?"
    "I do not love."
    "Why not?"
    For a moment, Draco did not answer. "Love makes you weak."
    "I beg to differ. Slytherins are more passionate than any other house, and you are a Slytherin
    through and through. Love makes the Slytherin stronger."
    "I cannot allow myself to love."
    "And why is this?"
    "I cannot allow myself to love Harry Potter." Draco closed his eyes, leaning back on his bed,
    tucking his knees in his arms. "We will be on opposite sides of the battlefield when the war finally
    begins. If I love him, I will not be able to kill him."
    "But this war has not begun yet."
    "It will."
    "And when it does, will you be able to fight against Harry Potter?"
    Draco did not answer.
    The Baron's face twisted into something resembling a smile. "My young friend, I believe you
    are already in love with Harry Potter."
    Draco drew his body into an even tighter ball. "I can't be."
    "I'm terribly sorry, Mister Malfoy. No one, not even a Malfoy, can help who they fall in love
    with."
    "I'm not!"
    "If you allow yourself to feel, it will be easier for you. Why don't you try to stop worrying
    about it, and enjoy the time you have left here?"
    Draco looked at the Baron through narrowed eyes. "Allow myself to love?" The blond sat up,
    running a hand through his hair. "I could do that. I can turn my emotions off when I need to."
    The Baron said nothing in response to this. He had succeeded in bringing the young Malfoy an
    answer, although it was not the answer he had intended. "Very well, Mister Malfoy. If that's what you
    wish."
    
    * * *
    -**Present Time, Unknown Location**-
    "What is your dream, Harry Potter?"
    "My . . . dream?"
    "What do you wish?"
    "I don't understand." Harry closed his eyes. He had no idea how long he had been here, how
    long he had been away from everyone he cared about . . .
    ...except Draco. He had Draco. Draco was keeping him sane.
    "You know that you have an untapped source of power within you. What would you intend to
    do with that power?"
    If he had been asked that question when he first arrived in this . . . place, he would have
    answered with 'escape.' But now, Harry was confused. Apparently, his genealogy would eventually
    result in his power being equal to a god's.
    What could Harry do with that power?
    Anything.
    But what he WOULD do was a different question. There were so many things left unfinished,
    unresolved.
    Manipulation. Harry had been used. He had been controlled and conditioned from the day he
    was born. Everything had gone just right so he wouldn't discover the power inside of him.
    Harry was supposed to have died with his parents. Those planning his demise knew he was
    powerful, but didn't expect him to be able to tap into that power as a mere year-old baby boy.
    When the curse reflected, those planning his death quickly changed him into a pan. He was
    played like a thing without emotions, not caring whether Harry really FELT or not.
    Harry was kept alive for the sole purpose of permanently destroying Voldemort.
    And Harry had finally realized that.
    There was no freedom for Harry Potter in the Wizarding world. He had all this untapped
    power, no way to use it, and he had no freedom.
    "What would I do with all that power?" Harry repeated. He turned and looked at Voldemort.
    "I would get my freedom back."
    There was no emotion showing in the Dark Lord's face. "You are not a captive here, Harry."
    For a solid moment, Harry was confused. "That's not what I meant," he said, although he
    was, indeed, a captive. "I meant that I would get my freedom back from Dumbledore. I don't want to
    be his pawn anymore."
    A faint smile was appearing from the Dark Lord. "And how would you intend to do that?"
    "I would destroy him." Harry said it without a second thought.
    The smile grew, grew more, and eventually developed into laughter.
    * * *
    -Malfoy Manor-
    Tonight. They could escape tonight. The very thought made Draco tingle.
    Draco was not terribly skilled at creating portkeys, but he had managed. He had used an old
    book he had found in the Malfoy library. It was small, tucked away, and nearly worn to bits. He
    couldn't read the title, and the language within the book was one Draco did not understand.
    And so, at 3:24 AM, he and Harry would leave this place. Draco would be betraying
    everything he had been raised to believe, but he would do it. He would get Harry away from this
    place.
    Harry had taught him something vital - everyone and everything was connected. Everyone in
    the world was part of a web that relied on something else for its existence. This fact made Draco see
    that without Muggles, wizards would be nothing. It still honored him to be a pureblood, but it didn't
    matter to him as much anymore. He didn't care who was and who wasn't.
    Harry wasn't. James Potter had been a pureblood, but Lily had not. Lily was Muggle-born.
    "Draco?" The blond turned. Harry was awake, finally. He smiled at his lover, sitting down on
    the bed next to him.
    "Something the matter, Harry?" he asked, pushing hair away from burning green eyes.
    "I need to tell you something," Harry said, sitting up.
    Draco nodded. "Whatever you need to say, say it." He blinked, tilting his head to the side.
    "You've been not telling me something, and I can tell it's eating at you."
    "It's about my parents."
    Draco narrowed his eyes. Harry admired his parents to no end. What secret about his parents
    could possibly have Harry acting like this?
    "My father was a Gryffindor. My mother was not."
    "She was . . . a Ravenclaw?"
    "Slytherin."
    Draco sat back slightly, his eyes widening. "Wasn't your mother Muggle-born?"
    "She was raised by Muggles, but she had wizard parents. Her mother was in Gryffindor. Her
    father was in Slytherin."
    Draco was still confused. "Why is this so bad? Slytherins aren't all horrible, you know." A
    small smile was playing at Draco's lips.
    "I know. This Slytherin, though . . . his name was Tom Riddle."
    Draco stopped breathing entirely. "Tom Riddle?" he repeated faintly. "Voldemort?"
    "Is my grandfather."
    A wave of fury swept through Draco. "Is that what Voldemort told you? What reason do you
    have to believe him?"
    "It's true, Draco!" Harry snapped. "I can feel it. I've suspected that there was something
    more than that damn 'transference or power' Dumbledore made up in my second year. I'm a
    Parselmouth, the hat wanted to put me in Slytherin, and the young Tom Riddle looks almost exactly
    like me."
    Draco shook his head. "It's hard to swallow, Harry."
    "Tell me about it."
    "But I believe you."
    "There's more."
    * * *
    "Lucius. The initiation will happen tonight."
    "Tonight? I've not even had the chance to tell Draco!"
    "Go and fetch the two of them. Harry is breaking. The initiation will break him. I know he will
    agree."
    "Very well, my lord."
    -continue-
    


	6. Chapter Five: Initiation

The Dark   
Chapter Five: Initiation   
Krystiana   
krissy@zahadum.com 

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any related characters. If you're reading this, hopefully you know who does so I won't have to list them. 

This was written while listening to the new Radiohead album - "Hail to the Thief." Same album I listened to while reading the fifth book - I highly recommend doing the same as I did, especially the end of the book. Sends chills down your spine. 

This chapter is a bit shorter than the others, and it's terribly unbetaed. Typos may be abound, but I will catch them in the edit. And don't give me crap about waiting forever about releasing a chapter and not having absolutely perfect - I don't have the internet, and I work my ASS off all the FREAKING TIME. I've got enough STRESS. Stress the word STRESS. 

Have fun. And, as always, leave a comment. 

* * *

**-Malfoy Manor-**

How could it… how could they? How could his own father DO this to him? He was too young to be a Death Eater, and to make him take Harry, too… 

Draco Malfoy felt as if his entire world was crumbling around him, and his mind was going with it. Gone was the calm, cool, arrogant Draco, except on the exterior - and even that was starting to fade. 

Since Harry had been brought to Draco by the Death Eaters, one thing after another had been revealed to the young Malfoy. Even after being told so much about what was going on, he was still in the dark. 

Draco didn't like it. 

He was getting out of the Death Eater circle, and he was taking Harry with him. Neither of them deserved this kind of future. 

That was something Harry had taught him - there was no set destiny for any one person. Although Draco had been "destined" to be a Death Eater since before he was born, he did not have to become one. He didn't have to join them simply because of a birthright. His father would be quite unhappy, though… 

~_That doesn't matter,_~ Draco thought. ~_It doesn't matter what he wants for me. I want something different for myself. It's my future, and it's my decision._~ 

Such positive, hopeful thoughts he'd been having lately. Bright thoughts in one of the darkest periods of his life. 

Draco supposed he had to have a positive outlook on things to make up for Harry's lack of it. Draco wasn't even sure WHAT Harry's outlook was. After every meeting with Voldemort, Harry got quieter and quieter. Now he rarely spoke - he simply sat and stared at this wall with a blank look on his face. Sometimes he slept. 

He had been sleeping when Draco's father came to tell them the 'wonderful' news. The two of them would be initiated together. That would make Draco the youngest Death Eater even, followed closely by Harry, and then Draco's own father. 

Draco couldn't possibly look happy when his father told him - his brain wouldn't allow it. His brain wouldn't allow him to appear upset, either - for fear of repercussions from his father. Instead, Draco appeared as Harry did most of his waking hours - emotionless. He accepted what his father told him, acknowledged it, and then appeared to move on, as a true Malfoy would. 

The bit of news was taking it's toll, though. And even has Draco was scared for himself, he was ten times as frightened for Harry. He didn't deserve this fate. 

He had to get both of them out before the initiation took place. The portkey he had created wouldn't work until after the ceremony would begin. Perhaps they could both attend the initiation and stall until the portkey had activated. 

How in the world does one stall, Voldemort, though? 

* * * 

It's hard being faced with a decision no one but you knew you had to make. 

Draco, his lover, the one thing that made him feel happy and normal, had crafted a plan to escape - for both of them. 

And Voldemort, his grandfather, whom had told Harry the secret that changed his perspective on things, did not know that his most loyal follower's son had planned on escaping with his grandson. 

He had no one to turn to on this decision. Harry sat in silence, mulling over his options and weighing out each side. 

Draco offered happiness. 

Voldemort offered revenge. 

Something… had to fall. 

Draco may have perceived Harry as being emotionless and unfeeling, but that the farthest from the truth. Harry was overwhelmed with emotion, and he merely didn't know how to express his feelings. On the outside, Harry had shut down. On the inside, he was raging - thoughts racing, still trying to comprehend what was happening. 

"Harry." 

The Boy Who Lived looked up at his lover. Draco had an expression on his face that Harry had never seen on him before, but he couldn't quite pinpoint exactly what it was. 

"We need to talk." Draco sat down beside Harry on the bed, where Harry seemed to spend most of his time, when he wasn't taken away to one of his secret meetings that could only be with Voldemort. 

"What about?" Harry asked, studying the blonde. 

"Everything." 

Harry raised an eyebrow, confused. "I don't understand." 

When the Death Eaters brought you here, my job was to turn you to our side. The original plan was torture - and it was my plan. My idea." 

Harry couldn't speak for a moment. "Why?" 

"Because I had to stay in Father's… and the Dark Lord's favor," Draco said, looking away. "If I had flat-out refused to take part, I would have been punished - if not killed - and you still would have been captured and tortured. Brainwashed. 

"Then the plan changed when the Dark Lord told Father about our relationship. Instead of torture, I was to give you an ultimatum - either you join with the Dark Lord, or I would leave you." Draco paused to look at Harry, but the scarred boy kept silent. 

"But then you kept getting taken away to these meetings with the Dark Lord. Each time you return, you get colder and more emotionless." Draco closed his eyes before continuing. "You hardly speak to me. I know that dealing with what You-Know-Who told you is hard, but…" Draco began squeezing his eyes shut, unable to continue his thought. 

"But what?" 

"Do you still love me?" Draco's voice was small. 

Harry's face cracked and he began crying. Startled, Draco reached for him as he collapsed into the blonde's arms. 

"I… still… love…" Harry choked out between sobs. "So much." 

Draco didn't say anything, but tightly held the scarred boy in his arms, stoking his lover's hair tenderly. 

"You're the only thing I have left," Harry said in a voice so quiet that it could barely be heard. "He took everything away from me. It's his fault." 

Something in Harry's voice was harsh, and Draco had an odd feeling that he wasn't talking about Voldemort. He froze for a moment, but shook off the feeling. "Harry, we're going to get out of here. Don't worry. The Dark Lord plans on initiating us tonight, but we'll get out of here in time. Just follow my lead." 

Harry said nothing, instead burying his face in Draco's chest, relishing in the comfort of being in his lover's arms. 

* * * 

**-Hogwarts, Seven Months Earlier-**

With narrowed eyes, Ron watched Harry race back and forth between their dorm room and the bathroom for about ten minutes before finally speaking up. "Why are you spending the last night here with him?" 

Harry stopped moving and glared at Ron. "We're been over this about twenty times, Ron. I won't get to see him again after tonight. The school is closing because of the war. We both have sides to commit to - " 

"Yeah. Opposite sides. You're going to be fighting AGAINST each other. He's EVIL, Harry." 

"He's not evil!" Harry snapped. "Why are you making this even harder than it already is?" 

"Because Malfoy is a raging, egotistical freak! He's not right for you, and you'll just be upset after we all go our separate ways!" Ron growled. 

"Just let me be happy! Merlin knows I won't have any happiness after the school closes!" Harry turned his back on Ron, peering into the mirror and unsuccessfully attempting to smooth his hair down. His reflection gave him a sympathetic smile. 

"So hanging out with me and Hermione is nothing?" 

Harry clenched his jaw before turning back to Ron. "It's different, Ron, and you know it." 

"How is it different?" 

"Because I'm not in love with you and Hermione." 

Ron smacked his forehead. "Forget it. I'm not going to talk any sense into you, so there's no point in trying." 

"No, there's not. Besides, I'll get to see you and Hermione after the school is closed." 

Ron sighed. "That's true. Speaking of which, what am I supposed to tell Hermione?" 

"What do you mean?" 

"She'll want to know where you are." 

"Tell her I wanted to be by myself tonight. I'll sort it out with her later." 

"Are you ever going to tell her?" 

"If there's a need." Harry straightened out his clothes for the tenth time. 

"You look lovely. Stop fretting." 

Harry gave Ron a mock-glare, turning back to the mirror to check his hair one more time. 

"Oh, for heaven's sake, there's nothing you can do about you hair!" His reflection snapped. "Just go and have a good time!" 

Harry raised an eyebrow and looked at Ron, who offered a small smile. "Yeah. Goes double for me. Enjoy yourself, Harry. Be sure to NOT let me know the details." 

Harry grinned and started to move to leave. As he opened the door, he turned back towards Ron once more. "Ron?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Thanks." 

* * * 

**-Present Time, Unknown Location-**

The two figures walked stoically into the dark room, side by side. Their heads were held high, and their eyes betrayed nothing. 

They came to the middle of the room and stopped. Although there were torches burning around the perimeter of the room, it was still dark. It seemed to be brightest where the two were standing, although it was just as dark as the rest of the room. 

Draco did not let his eyes wander, but he allowed himself to observe his surroundings out of the corner of his eyes. For some reason, he felt that although he could not see any of the faces of the Death Eaters in the room, they could see his and Harry's quite clearly. 

"Kneel before the Dark Lord," a voice said, one that Draco identified as his father's. Harry was already getting to his knees. 

Draco was quick to follow. 

Someone came forward to them. Draco didn't need to look up to know it was Voldemort. He'd been in the Dark Lord's presence before, and he recognized the chilled feeling that came over him when Voldemort was near. 

Draco also didn't need to look up to know what he'd see. In a dark area like the one the were in, he'd simply see a dark figure with two powerful glowing red eyes. Those eyes had pierced into Draco's soul before. 

Voldemort began to speak. 

"My loyal Death Eaters, we have two in front of us that would be great additions to our group." 

Not knowing how powerful Voldemort's ability to read minds went, Draco attempted to clear his thoughts. There was about twenty minutes left until the portkey was activated… 

Voldemort was speaking again. 

"But, as you all know, their loyalty must first be tested. All of you, please step forward." 

Draco tensed up, having a feeling he knew what was coming. Voldemort crossed his arms, nodding once to group of Death Eaters that had gathered around Draco and Harry. 

"Proceed." 

The word was spoken in unison by all of them, and Draco's fathers voice rung out louder than any of the others. 

"CRUCIO!" 

* * * 

**-Ministry of Magic-**

"It's very late for us to be eating dinner." Hermione said quietly, looking around at the tired group of people. Dumbledore, Snape, Remus, Ron, and herself were picking at the food on the plates in front of them. 

The small gathering was in the dining hall, eating in near silence. Every once in a while, someone would ask to pass the margarine, or the salt. 

A bright flash and small 'BOOM' broke the silence. Everyone stood up from their chairs in a flurry, wands out, only to see Draco Malfoy apparently fall from the ceiling. He landed on the ground with a sickening sound. For a moment, he was still. 

However, he soon curled up into a ball and started sobbing. "No, no, no, no…" 

Severus ran forward, cradling the blonde in his arms. "Draco!" 

"No, no, no!!" Draco began screaming, pushing himself away from his professor. "He wouldn't come with me! He wouldn't come with me!" 

Ron and Hermione stood with their mouths wide open. Of all seven years they attended school with Malfoy, they had never seen him so uncomposed. His voice was cracking as he screamed and yelled, trying to stand up without much success. 

"He wouldn't come with me! He said he wanted to stay!! No, no, NO!!!" Draco collapsed in a heap, shaking and sobbing. "Harry…" 

Draco finally lost consciousness, falling to his side. As his arm fell limp, everyone in the room could clearly see his left wrist, and the dark tattoo of a skull and a serpent freshly burnt into it. 

_To be continued…_


	7. Chapter Seven: Traitor

The Dark   
Chapter One: Traitor   
Krystiana   
krissy@zahadum.com 

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any related characters. If you're reading this, hopefully you know who does so I won't have to list them. 

You guys ought to be might grateful for what I went through trying to get this chapter up… stupid corrupted disks… having to run all the way back to my house to the computer without internet access to reformat the file into HTML, then run back to my parents to upload the file… I just want to clean my apartment!! 

Oh, well. Enjoy. 

* * *

**- Malfoy Manor -**

He couldn't stop staring at the mark on his arm. He had always thought of the Dark Mark as a tattoo; in reality, it was a burn - a very intricate burn. He could tell the mark was fresh and new. He had Snapes's and Lucius's marks, and although they were just as dark, the weren't raw wounds such as his was. 

~_What have I done?_~ Harry wondered, tracing the mark with his thumb. ~_I've joined my parents murderer. I'm a traitor._~ 

Harry's eyes closed, and he leaned over, putting his head in his hands. He concentrated on the soft orange glow of the fire on his eyelids, trying to keep himself calm. 

~_I've abandoned everything I've always held dear. No one will forgive me. Sirius and Remus will hate me. Draco…_~ 

Harry squeezed his eyes shut even tighter, blocking out the glow. ~_Draco will call me a liar and hypocrite._~ 

"Harry? What troubles you, my boy?" 

Harry looked. He wasn't surprised to see Voldemort's face in the fire, looking at him with what appeared to be concern - it was really quite hard to tell with Voldemort's snake face. 

"I'm… not sure if I should say, my lord." 

Voldemort's lips twitched at the sides. "You may call me Grandfather, Harry - as long as we are not in the presence of others. At the time, we are not. You may tell me anything you wish." 

Harry looked away from the fire, sighing. "I think my decision may have been rash. I don't think I considered it long enough." 

"You are speaking of your decision to accept my mark?" 

Harry swallowed. "Yes, Grandfather." If Harry had been any other Death Eater, he would have been killed for telling Voldemort of his second thoughts. 

"Why do you feel it was a rash decision?" 

"I…" Harry looked back into the fire, staring levelly at Voldemort. "I fear my friends will feel I've betrayed them." 

"Draco betrayed you." 

Harry sighed again, and shook his head. "No. I betrayed him. I knew he was planning to escape with me." 

Voldemort raised an eyebrow - if it could be called an eyebrow, as it more resembled a ridge just above the eye, throwing sharp shadows across the rest of his face. "You knew? And yet you didn't let anyone else know of Draco's plans?" 

Harry cringed. "Yes." 

"Why?" 

"Because I knew he'd be killed!" Harry snapped with surprising venom in his voice. 

Voldemort's face relaxed a bit; he seemed to pondering something. "You want Draco to be spared even though he is a traitor?" 

Harry nodded. "I love him. Even if I'm not with him, I love him." 

Voldemort's face twisted into something resembling a smile. "Admirable, Harry." The smile widened. "He will be spared, if you wish it." 

"Please. I want Draco to live." 

"Done." Voldemort paused for a moment. "Do you still believe in the reason you joined my Death Eaters, Harry?" 

A rage began burning through Harry's veins. "Yes, sir." 

"You must tell us where Dumbledore is, then." 

Harry's eyes narrowed. "I thought you already knew. He is at the Ministry. It's abandoned, but the protection spells were still there. Dumbledore reinforced them, and has set up headquarters there." 

Voldemort nodded, mulling over Harry's information. "That's what we figured. If we attack the Ministry, would you like to join us so you can take care of the old codger yourself?" 

Harry's eyes widened, his heart speeding up. ~_Attack the Ministry? Ron and Hermione and Sirius…_~ The fear made his rage die away. "My friends will all be killed." 

Voldemort smiled. "I promise that they will all be spared. They may be hurt, but it will be nothing fatal. Your friends will survive." 

A feeling of relief swept through Harry. "Thank you, sir." 

"I will inform you later of the specifics of the attack." Voldemort narrowed his eyes, studying Harry once more. "Is there anything else that concerns you, my boy?" 

"No, sir. "Harry's eyes closed. "I think I need to rest, is all." 

"Very well. I will leave you to it, then." The snake-like face disappeared from the fire, but Harry's thoughts remained the same as before. 

_ traitor traitor traitor traitor_   


* * *   


** -Ministry of Magic -**

"Professor Dumbledore, I must disagree." Severus Snapes's voice was merely a small whisper compared to the fury in Albus Dumbledore's. 

"You will not go back, Severus." The former headmaster's voice was unusually stern; the biting edge in his voice echoed through the entire hall. 

"Sir, if you don't want me to go back, at least tell me why!" Severus's voice was a bit louder, more frustrated. 

"You heard Mr. Malfoy when he first came to us. He had said, 'he wouldn't come with me.' More than that - he'd said that Harry Harry had wanted to stay! For the moment, just to be safe, you will not go to Voldemort when he calls." 

"That does not explain why!" Severus snapped. "What does Potter's capture have to do with my responsibilities? If anything, I'm needed even more. I'm the only one who can get information on what kind of state Potter's in!" 

"Mister Malfoy will tell us when he wakes up." Dumbledore said simply. 

A few moments of silence. 

"Sir… are you afraid Potter has betrayed us?" Snape's voice was barely audible. 

Dumbledore breathed deeply before answering. "It's very possible, Severus." 

"I'd never thought I'd say this, Headmaster, but I think you should have more faith in the boy," Severus said slowly. "He's the epitomy of a stubborn Gryffindor. He wants Voldemort dead, not as a partner." 

"Severus, I must tell you something that no one knows about Harry. It's a deadly secret - and I fear I may have made a tragic mistake by not telling Harry when I had the chance." 

"What is it, sir?" 

"Not here, Severus. We must go someplace more private. Come."   


* * *   


"I just don't understand why he's here. And why Harry's not." Ron was fuming, pacing back and forth in an abandoned office. "He escaped, but didn't bring Harry with him?" 

"Ron, you have to calm down," Hermione said, as usual trying to be the voice of reason. "At least wait until he wakes up. We can get answers then." 

"Why can't we wake him up now?" 

Sirius glared at the younger boy. "Ron, sit down." Ron sat. "Now be quiet for the next fifteen minutes. It's out of our hands, and your ranting isn't making things any better." 

"But -" 

"Quiet!" Sirius snapped. "We're all worried about Harry! McGonagall and you father are out there searching for clues as we speak! Lupin's waiting for communication back from them. We are doing all we can. We have the biggest clue here, now - the Malfoy boy. We **will** wait until he wakes up before trying to question him. There's point in doing it while he's asleep." Sirius took a deep breath and narrowed his eyes at Ron, leaning towards him. "I know you are always ready and raring to jump into action, but that's not your place right now. Your place is to sit tight and worry about Harry like Hermione and I here. Worry SILENTLY." 

Ron still fumed with anger, but kept quiet. 

Hermione sat on the edge of a dusty desk, tracing the carving around the edges. "Sirius, what do think of what Malfoy said when he came here? About Harry wanting to stay?" 

"I think he was seriously confused." Sirius shot a glare at Hermione, who got the idea that she should keep her silence, as well.   


* * *   


Severus stared at Dumbledore, dumbfounded. "You can't be serious." 

"I am. James passed on the power of Gyffindor to Harry, just as Lily passed on the Slytherin power to him, as well." Dumbledore sat behind a desk with his hands folded on top. 

"That would make Potter… I don't even know how to describe it…" 

"Extremely powerful, Severus." Dumbledore sighed. "And we need that power on our side of the war. If Harry sides with Voldemort, we will lose." 

"So whoever has Harry is declared the winner?" 

"Basically, yes. My concern and worry for the boy is deep. Once he chooses, he cannot switch. The power he has inside of him is too great, and it will consume him." Dumbledore took off his half-moon glasses, uncharacteristically rubbing the bridge of his nose. "If Voldemort manages to awaken his power, we are doomed." 

A knock at the door interrupted their conversation. Dumbledore replaced his glasses before calling to the door. "Come in." A haggard looking Arthur Weasley entered with Remus Lupin, and Dumbledore looked at them expectedly. "Any word?" 

Arthur shook his head. "None." 

The headmaster narrowed his eyes at Arthur. "What's troubling you, Arthur?" 

Arthur made a choked sound, and Remus placed his hand on Arthur's shoulder. Dumbledore stood, alarmed. "What's happened, Arthur?" 

"Ginny…"   


* * *   


Though it was well past the fifteen minutes, Ron was still keeping his quiet. He leaned his head on one of his hands and glared at Sirius as he paced the room. 

The door opened suddenly, and Remus entered. "Ron, your father would like to speak with you." 

"What about?" Ron asked, standing. 

Remus closed his eyes, bowing his head slightly. "He's got some bad news. Just go see him." 

Ron's eyes widened and he quickly left the room. 

Hermione and Sirius looked expectantly at Remus, who sighed and sat down in the seat that Ron had vacated. 

"Arthur and McGonagall are back, I'm assuming?" Sirius asked, squatting in a perched position in front of Remus. 

"Yes. There was a Death Eater attack in Paris. It's the worst yet - so many people have died. The Muggles sent an army -" 

"Paris!!" Hermione exclaimed, jumping off of her seat on the desk. "Ginny… Ginny was there… is that why Mr. Weasley wanted to see Ron?" 

Remus closed his eyes once more. "Yes. There are survivors, and Arthur has no idea where in Paris Ginny was at the time… but the chances don't look good." He opened his eyes and looked straight into Sirius's eyes, who had reached out and taken Remus's hand. "Bill and Charlie Weasley are on the teams searching the city, and the twins are trying to get in contact with Ginny's friends to figure out where she might have been." 

"Then there is hope, Remus," Sirius said, squeezing Remus's hand. "Where's McGonagall?" 

"She went to go check on Malfoy."   


* * *   


- Unknown Location, Previous Evening - 

The pain was unbearable. And Harry was in the same pain as him… 

"Enough." One by one, the Crucio curses were removed. 

"Stand." Voldemort's one word commands were somewhat irritating, but Harry and Draco both followed in suit. 

Voldemort looked down on them with burning eyes. "You've passed the first test." 

~_Test?_~ Draco wondered. ~_What was that supposed to prove?_~ He immediately cleared the thought from my head. 

"Draco Malfoy." Voldemort addressed the blond boy first, and he stepped forward, kneeling immediately. 

"My lord." 

"What do you hope to gain by joining the ranks of my Death Eaters?" 

Draco spoke levelly, letting my voice betray nothing. "The extinction of Mudbloods. I wish for the wizarding world to be pure again." 

Voldemort nodded. "And I promise that you will have your wish. First, you must promise me your undying loyalty." 

"I pledge my life to you, my lord. If the wizarding world is pure again, I will gladly give my life." Draco's speech to the Dark Lord is rehearsed, but he is a good actor. 

"Stand." Draco stood, taking his place back by Harry. He tensed up as Voldemort turned from himself to Harry. 

"Harry Potter." Draco watched as Harry repeated his own actions, stepping forward and kneeling, the scarred boy's face still as blank as when they first walked into the darkened room. 

"What do you hope to gain by joining the ranks of my Death Eaters?" 

Harry looked Voldemort straight in the eye, and said only one word. "Dumbledore." 

The hair on the back of Draco's neck prickled as he watched Voldemort grin a most horrible grin. 

"I promise this to you. Do you pledge your life to me, Boy Who Lived?" 

Harry did not react to the use of his nickname. "Yes, my lord. My life is yours." 

"Stand." As Harry stood up and backed up the step next to Draco, an uneasy feeling began settling in the blond boy's stomach. 

"My Death Eaters," Voldemort began to address the crowd around us. "These two will now join our ranks. Draco Malfoy, step forward." 

~_Now?! The portkey won't activate for another few minutes!_~ Draco's thoughts began racing, but he obediently stepping forward. He felt the weight of the small book in the pocket of his robes, as if it was burning him. 

"Kneel, and hold our your left arm." Draco did as he was told, his thoughts still focused on trying to think of a plan to get himself and Harry out of there on time. For once in his life, Draco could think of nothing. 

Voldemort reached out grabbed Draco's wrist, turning it over so his palm was facing up. Draco's skin crawled at the feeling of Voldemort's clammy hand on his own, and once more at the feeling of the tip of Dark Lord's wand on the underside of his wrist. 

"Mordesmorde!" 

"NO!" 

That's what Draco would have shouted, had he not screamed out in pain. His entire arm was on fire - literally! Draco did not stop screaming, watching as the fire around his arm lessened, circling smaller to the point where Voldemort's wand touched his skin. The fire flared once more, and died out. Voldemort released Draco, who nearly collapsed in pain and exhaustion. He raised his head and stared at the mark, which shimmered orange for a moment before flaking pieces of skins fell to reveal the entire picture of the snake and skull. 

"Stand, Draco Malfoy. You are now truly one of us." Draco stood, conscious of where his left hand touched. 

~_Too late… but not for Harry…_~ Draco thought as he struggled back to his place at Harry's side. 

Voldemort's eyes slid to Harry. The two simply stared at each other for a moment before the Dark Lord spoke again. "Death Eaters, I never thought this day would come. Today, one of my own family joins us." 

A murmur of surprise echoed through the room. 

"Young Harry Potter is my grandson. He has my power and Slytherin's power in him. He will make a great addition to our group." 

The murmur of surprise grew louder, and Voldemort finally took his eyes off Harry and towards the gathering of his followers. 

Draco used this slight distraction to whisper to Harry. "Hold my hand, Harry. The portkey is about to activate. We will escape." 

Harry looked at his lover, his dark eyes finally giving off an emotion - sadness. "I can't, Draco," he whispered back. "I want to stay." 

The Death Eaters were quieting down, Voldemort's fierce glare sweeping across the room. He turned his attention back to the two boys. "Harry Potter, step forward." 

Draco stared at Harry, his expression finally collapsing into panic. He watched as Voldemort grasped Harry's wrist and tilted his wand towards the underside. 

"**HARRY!**" Draco leapt forward, only to feel the familiar tug of a portkey being activated. 

The last thing he saw was Harry looking at him. The dark boy mouthed something to him - 'I love you,' and then a fire ignited around his arm. 

_ Darkness._   


* * *   


**- Ministry of Magic, Current Time -**

Ron huddled in the corner. Hermione sat near him, as he had asked. "You being here makes me feel better. That way I know you're alive," he had said. 

Sirius stared out of a window, waiting for the next step to happen. He turned around as Minerva McGonagall stepped through the door. 

"Mister Malfoy is awake," she said quietly. 

Ron jumped up. "Then let's go question the little junior Death Eater." The redhead's voice was bitter. 

Sirius narrowed his eyes at Ron, and then nodded, gesturing for them all to leave the room. 

They approached the room where Malfoy had been taken after he arrived. Dumbledore stood in the corner of the room, looking out the window with his hands clasped behind his back. Professor Snape was in a chair at Draco's side. The blond himself was sitting up, his head cradled in his hands. 

Sirius coughed, a pointed sound. "What do you have to explain yourself?" 

Dumbledore turned away from the window. "Mister Malfoy has some bad news for us, I'm afraid." 

Hermione's eyes widened. "Is Harry okay? What kind of state is he in?" 

Draco lifted his head out of his hands. His eyes were red and puffy, and his hair was a mess. When he spoke, his voice sounded scratchy, as if his throat was bothering him. "Harry's fine, physically." 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ron snarled. 

Sirius started towards the bed, his teeth bared. "Why didn't you bring him with you if you knew where he was?" Sirius's approach was stopped by Snape. The two glared at each other as Dumbledore spoke again. 

"Please, let Mister Malfoy explain." Dumbledore looked back towards Draco expectantly. 

Draco closed his eyes. "Harry didn't come with me. The plan was for us to escape together, but something happened. I don't know what it was, but he changed his mind." The blond put his head in hands again. "Or maybe he intended on staying in the first place." Draco took a few moments to level his breathing, and he then looked up, his face expressionless. 

"The Dark Lord put the Dark Mark on me, and then there was some commotion about their relation-" 

"Who's relation?" Sirius snapped, glaring at Malfoy over Snape's shoulder. 

"That's not important. Draco, what of Harry? What happened?" Dumbledore interjected. 

Draco narrowed his eyes at Dumbledore, considering the old wizard for a few moments before continuing. "I told Harry to hold my hand since the portkey would activate soon. He told me no. The portkey activated. The last thing I saw was Harry receiving the Dark Mark." 

Hermione gasped, her hands flying up to her mouth. "No…" 

Draco glared at Dumbledore. "He joined the Death Eaters because of you, Dumbledore. That was the only reason he gave the Dark Lord for joining, and You-Know-Who promised you to him." His lips peeled back from his teeth , sneering at Dumbledore. "Harry's going to kill you, and I know why. You are a manipulative bastard, 'Headmaster.'" Draco abruptly stood up from his bed, stalking out of the room. The former potions professor quickly let go of Sirius and went after him. Everyone else was too shocked to move. 

Sirius was sinking to his knees. "Harry… accepted the mark?" He curled up on the floor. "I failed him… I knew I failed him from the moment he went missing…" Remus came up to Sirius, crouching beside him and putting a hand on Sirius's back. 

"You didn't fail him, Sirius," Dumbledore said. "I did. This is my fault, and it is now up to me to correct it." 

"Headmaster Dumbledore?" Hermione's voice was small and shaking - though it was no wonder why; her entire body was shaking. "What's going to happen next?" 

"We wait. The Death Eaters will come here to attack, and Harry will be with them." Dumbledore took a deep breath, and he turned back to the window, watching the sun set outside. "When they come, we must assume the worst." 

"What's that?" 

"Harry Potter is now our enemy." 

_To be continued_

* * *

So… why did Dumbledore tell Snape about Harry's heritage? And why does Harry want Dumbledore's head on a platter? It's all coming up!! 

Thanks to my reviewers!! Review me some more - I'm a big fat hypocrite and I really do like reviews. I like helpful reviews… the ones that say "good story, write more" are nice, but constructive ones are nicer. ^_^ 


End file.
